The Sleep of Death
by Starscream's Biglover
Summary: Starscream embarks on a new chapter in his life. one filled with new adventures, twists and the most mysterious of all love. Follow along with Starscream and his new adventure, as he begins to see what love truly is, and what it does to him. Does he what it takes to become a true autobot, or will he be taken away from his mate? Read to find out. Story is better than the summary!R
1. Chapter 1: Words can hurt

This is a fanfic about Arcee and Starscream. Arcee is out on a drive, and Starscream is there to meet her. Arcee is tested, and comes to a conclusion, when she holds Starscream in her arms.

* * *

Arcee went out for a short drive on a bright, sunny day to clear her mind. Oh, how she longed for this moment! To be free from work, and to be free from the kids- sure, the humans were great friends, and they had contributed to the war countless times, but sometimes Arcee needed to be alone. Normally on a moment like this, she would have went out to Cliffjumper's grave, but that was gone... their was officially nothing left from him. Not the grave, not the horn, nothing. She went to an abandoned, everlasting road that was far away from Jasper Nevada, and she liked it.

She liked to be alone, and she needed to be alone and away from the war and death. But, apparently fate seemed to be taking another route... Ratchet comm. her, and informed her that Starscream's life signature was near her, and urged her to come back to the base (or the temporary base that Fowler had given the autobots since it was destroyed). "No! Ratchet, it's just him, and Starscream isn't exactly... the dangerous type. I can take him!" she said. "But, Arcee- I CAN TAKE HIM DAMN IT!" yelled Arcee speeding up a bit. "Fine, but if you need back up, just call me, and I'll send Bumblebee or someone." Ratchet replied. "Why, so Starscream can be out numbered? That's not fair, Bumblebee and I could cream him! Where's the fun in that?" Arcee chuckled. "Okay, seriously? You no, you're starting to sound a lot like Bulkhead and the rest of those wreckers." Ratchet said, sighing. Arcee laughed a bit when she heard Bulkhead yell something in the background, and shut her comm. link off.

Starscream showed himself, diving straight down towards her. She transformed, and readied herself, feeling a few droplets of rain hitting her armor. She smirked, _This is going to be exhilarating! _she thought to herself, closing her optics and trusting her senses. "Well, well, well. Arcee. Long time no see... how have things been going for you, autobot." he said chuckling, also feeling drops of rain hitting his helm. "Cut the scrap Starscream. Do you talk and have social get together, or do you actually want to start acting like a mech, and take on a femme? Or can you not handle that?" she said, chuckling. "How dare you! Funny, the last time I faced you, I believe it was you who passed out on me... after you found out who obliterated you're beloved Cliffjumper." Starscream said. He felt more drops of rain, as did Arcee, and in no time at all, Arcee reveled her weapons, and Starscream reveled his claws.

By this time, the rain was showering both of them, as they began to beat eachother to scrap. Arcee had managed to slit his chest open a bit, and shoot him in the arm, but she had a few gashes herself too. Starscream had sliced her in the side, just like he did back when they were in the desert, and energoen quickly, flowed down. All of the air was sucked out of her, but she took it like a solider would, and continued to attack her enemy slightly slower than before. All she had to do was doge, until the air came back to her.

Starscream sliced here and there, but the slagging femme wouldn't keep still, so he waited for her to strike; and when Arcee, he would counter it, and send her to her death, but decided to get in over his head. "What's wrong, can't the mighty, stealthy Arcee take a slice to the side, or are you just weak? Cliffjumper took it like a bitch, but you I can tell you're gonna take it like a whore!" he yelled, triggering her anger.

The rain beat down harder and harder onto Arcee and Starscream, and the wind picked up, whipping their faces. Arcee's optics widened in a fury of shaking rage of anger. She spun around once, kicked him in the gut, then plunged his knife straight into his chest... into his life. Energoen quickly flowed down onto her arm, as she transformed weapon into her arm. The bright liquid pooled out onto the rocky, dusty abandoned road, as Arcee transformed and sped away to places unknown. Starscream dropped to his knees, and clutched his wound. He had to get back to the Nemiss now! He was losing energoen, and at pace, it would take forever to get in the med bay. He shook, and felt his energoen flow from his wound, and mouth.

The deep gash in his chest didn't help at all either, and the breath had been taken away from him. He contacted the Nemiss as fast as he could, not caring whoever got his message. "This is... com-comma-...commander Starscream. I... request em-ener... emergency groundbridge... coordinates." he said, taking deep breaths... breaths of death. "Uh, request accepted, Commander Starscream. Stand by and await the groundbridge." said a drone. In a few minutes, a groundbridge was activated, and Starscream moved towards it slowly.

It took him about ten minutes to emerge from the battlefield, and present his beaten, dying figure to the drones that were working... including Soundwave. Greta, Starscream was hoping not to attract any attention at all, but Soundwave would surely make a fuss over it, and notify Megatron. Starscream felt his spark beat all through out his body, and pressed his servo over it. He felt his legs wobbling as he made his way to the med bay, but he wanted collapse. He wanted to drop from exhaustion of his fight with Arcee, he didn't want to walk anymore. He could his entire body shake, and he felt his optics starting to close. But, he couldn't pass out- he wouldn't pass out! Not after being beat by a femme! He would become the laughing stock of the Nemiss! But, sleep was starting to embrace him, and he felt it getting nearer and nearer to him, just as someone ran over to him, and rush him out of the Groundbridge room. He didn't know who it was, or if he was on his way to the after life. He wanted to stay awake, but whoever it was, slung him on their shoulder, and walked him to the med bay, all to calmly. He also felt another person take him away from whoever was formerly carrying him, but this person seemed... stronger and too familiar. Whoever it was was carrying him bridal style, and in no time, Starscream was slipping away into his stasis mode.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Comfort

Hey guys, how r u? Okay sorry about all chapters and stories, I'm experiencing technical difficulties with my computer, but hopefully everything will be going smoothly. To all who followed and favorited me and my story, I am deeply happy and I appreciated it. I also appoligize for the chapter... yes I know Ch. is the same as Ch.1- again technical difficulties! Thank you all for putting up with it though! Now let's get on with the damn story! ;)

* * *

Arcee drove away from the dying seeker, away from the battlefield and away from the pool of blood that formed around Starscream. She sped up faster and harder with each mile, trying to hold back threatening tears, but knew that was impossible in her motorcycle form. She couldn't face anyone now, she couldn't go back to the base. What would Optimus do? _What if he deems me not worthy enough to be an autobot anymore!_ she taught to herself. Autobots didn't kill, they showed mercy for those who needed it! She wasn't supposed to be a Primus damned killer! She was supposed to be a merciful autobot... like how Optimus had taught her! As much as Arcee didn't want to, she had to go back and receive medical attention from Ratchet. Starscream had done a right, good number on her, and Arcee could feel the energoen flowing down, and away into the cold, bitter air. She comm. Ratchet, and slowed down a bit. "Arcee to Ratchet, come in." "Ratchet here. Are you okay, did he harm you?" "No! But, I need a-a groundbridge." "Coming right up." Ratchet finished, locking on her coordinates. In no time at all, a greenish- purple groundbridge appeared, and Arcee sped into faster, and coming to a sudden halt. She quickly transformed and ran straight for her room when she saw every helm staring in her direction.

She slammed the door shut, and plopped down on her berth, crying and crying. Optimus rushed in after her (as she expected), and ran to where she was laying. He put a comforting arm on her back, and pulled her up to his chest. "Arcee," the deep, booming voice said," what happened?" Arcee sputtered various words like, "didn't mean to," and "Starscream... s-sorry!" Optimus let her calm down for a while, and rubbed her shoulder, until her cries died down. The Prime looked at her, and waited for her to regain herself. "I'm sorry Prime. I didn't mean to... i-it just, hap-happened!" she sputtered, sniffing. "Did he do anything to you?" the larger mech said. "No, but Starscream appeared and we started to fight. He men... mentioned Cli-Cliffjumper, and then I just... snapped. My blade went into his spark, and he- he..." Arcee said, choosing not to finish the sentence.

The Prime gazed down at the femme, and pulled her into his lap. He had been old enough and well experienced to understand what Arcee was going through. He took her frame, and embraced her harder. "Shh, it's okay Arcee, you're safe now. I understand your want to kill the ones who took your dear ones from us, but this is precisely why I didn't want you to go after Starscream or Airachnaid. Arcee, we all make mistakes and snap at times. It takes time for wounds to heal, but the external wounds are mended longer. The more death you cause, the more you will have getting over your deaths," the Prime said," ...and the more it will take to forgive yourself."

Arcee felt weak and exposed, but let the Prime continue to hold her. She began to cry again, and Optimus pulled her even closer to his spark, like a sire comforting her daughter. The old mech was more like a father to her than anyone else could have ever been, and two knew it. Optimus Prime was the beloved father that Arcee never had, and she devoted her life to his spark. Arcee was also like one of Optimus own, and he praised Primus for having someone Arcee as his daughter. He had always fantasied about having a sparkling and a loving bondmate, but he knew that that would never happen. Arcee remained the closest thing to a sparkling he had ever had. "Stay with me Optimus, please?" she said after a while. "Of course, Arcee." he replied, sighing. Optimus laid down on her berth, listening to Arcee falling into recharge quickly, and shortly after, so did he.

* * *

Megatron walked the halls of the Nemesis heading for his berth room; it had been a tiring, long, hard day, and he was ready to recharge as soon as possible. When he walked towards his room, he came to a sudden halt when Soundwave appeared slinging a beaten Starscream across his shoulder. His optics bugged out, and he approached Soundwave, giving him his death glare. "_What did you do?!"_ he said through gritted teeth. Soundwave flinched back a biit, and relplied. "Explination; Starscream requested a groundbridge, and came back in this state. I do not know who did this to him." he finished.

\Megatron took a long, hard glare at Starscream's tortured body;He noticed how he literally forming a _river_ of energoen on the marble flooring, and he stared at how his arm appeared to be shot. Then, Megatron took his SIC from Soundwave, laid him gently on the ground, feeling his jaw drop; Starscream's chest was slit open, and out came the energoen, fast and non-stopping. But what really caught his attention was how a deep, **deep** gash in Starscream's gut, and the bright, blue blood that quickly and freely flowed out. At this rate, if he would die in a matter of minutes if he didn't receive medical attention fast.

Starscream was now gasping for breath, even though Cybertronians didn't need to breath. Megatron took him in his arms, and ran for the med bay as fast as his pedes would allow him, accompanied by Soundwave. "Soundwave, notify Knockout immediately, and inform him of Starscream's condition!" the warlord shouted, speeding up. He ran and ran, not giving damn who saw him! True, Megatron barely cared about Starscream, but there was something about him that let the warlord continue to beat show his mercy to Starscream.. like how he did in the mines. Megatron felt his lungs burn and his pedes ache to the pit, but ventured on.

When he approached the med bay, Knockout had already set up the med bay, and ushered Megatron to place his fallen second in command on the cool surface of the silvery berth. A few doctors hooked up Starscream to life support, and began frantically searching for various tools. "His spark rate's weak doctor, **very** weak!" a nurse shouted, patching up Starscream's arms (that nurse is a mech, not a femme!... and yes, men can be nurses.) "I know, start working on his vital systems! He might've broken his ribs." Knockout shouted. "My lord, I hate to ask, but I'm _desperate! _I need you to apply pressure to his chest with this cloth!" Megatron did not at all hesitate, or twitch; he snatched the long, scratchy rag from Knockout, and watched it begging to be soaked up in his seeker's blood. Starscream was loosing to much energoen, and Megatron prayed to every God and Lord he knew to keep watch and save Starscream's deceasing life. **  
**

Starscream was practically begging and gasping for breath ass he felt his pitiful life slipping away. He forced himself to online his optics, but everything was to hazy and foggy to make out anything, like he was drunk. The air was filled in a reeking stench of his bloody energoen, and felt pain shooting to his spark and processor. "N-no... p-plea-please! S... st... sto- STOP!" he screamed. The amount of pressure and people around his frame was sending waves of soreness throughout his body. Starscream felt a servo stroke his cheek plate. He onlined his optics, and listened as Megatron whispered in his audios,"Shh, my little seeker. It's all right, I'm here... I'm here for you my little seeker." Starscream felt butterflies enter his stomach at the sound of his nickname. Normally Megatron called him that when he made mocked him, but this time was different; Megatron called him "my little seeker" out of concern and pity. And mostly concern. Megatron never expressed his concern for Starscream, but that he had given a little attention, Starscream allowed himself to slip into stasis; Megatron continued to stroke his cheek and apply pressure to his wound.

* * *

TBC

Okay, I might kill of Starscream, i might not; but what do you think I _should _do? R&R, follow, favorite. You all deserve an energoen cookie! lol

-Starscream's Biglover 3


	3. Chapter 3: The Cape and the son

Sorry it's been so fricken long since since I updated this story guys! I know you have all been waiting patiently for this next chapter to come out, and I know that you're all probably wondering what's going to happen to Starscream; so, if you're wondering what I'm going to do with him... then go ahead- read! WARNING: may have HORRIBLE spelling, so... yeah... *cough* *cough*

~Starscream's Biglover

* * *

_"Beep, beep beep..." t_he machine hooked up to Starscream's heart rate and vital systems beeped out. "Git him in the Vi- NOW! He's losing to much energon!..." Knockout yelled at the doctors and nurses, that were running frantically around. "Come on, come on, COME ONE! HURRY, YOU PETTY EXCUSE FOR A DOCTOR!" Knockout was soon poking the needle into his Starscream's pulse, and watched as the liquid flowed into his veins. The energon that was provided for Starscream was proving little work, and the bag- all to soon- needed refilling.

Megatron stared at Knockout, shocked and a bit surprised! To show that he cared for Starscream- after he teased him every time he got! Megatron had never seen him lose his temper like this before. Oh, sure, he would get into a tousle with an insecticon, or a drone- and even Starscream occasionally, but he never showed that he cared for anyone or anything other than Breakdown and his pretty, precious, paint job. The warlord went back to applying pressure to his seconds would, only to find that the raggedy, white, cloth was now soaked in energon, as well as his servos. Megatron wiped the energon onto his armor.

The decepticon warlord had fought in the war, battling against many soldiers and numerous gladiators, receiving many blows to the helm, and additional scars. He remembered how his sword and armor would be stained with blue, energon, and he has seen an entire battlefield pooled with energon, reeking in the air. But, he had never had his entire servos covered in energon before- let alone one of his commanders! The autobots had gone to far- they had crossed the barrier! Megatron had now hated Optimus just a little bit more... He allowed his hatred for the Prime grow to even greater extents, opening a new chapter of hate and anger.

The beeps had now began getting quieter and longer. Starscream's chest moved up and down slowly, and he was gasping for air. Cybertronians didn't need to breath, but he needed it, badly! He needed to cling on to something to at least try and stop him from dying, right? Starscream's optics flickered online again, crimson, ruby, red optics glowing soft, and weak. He looked into his master's optics, locking optics with him. Megatron looked back at him, seeing how death was overcoming him, and how the life in those fiery, red optics started fading.

Starscream coughed up a bit of energon, and smiled up at his leader. A trail of the blue liquid, that kept him alive, flowed down from Starscream's mouth, and he spat out more energon. Megatron pitied Starscream, and wiped away the trail of the blue blood from Starscream's mouth, and lifted his air commander's helm up to his face. Megatron lent down into Starscream's face, and listened to his seconds words.

"My l-lord... I brought this on my se- *cough, cough* self. I p... pushed too far th-this time. I knew this... this... was... co... co- coming, but, this... was my ch... choi- chhhoiccee" Starscream began breathing much more now, and wheezed out a cough of bloody, blue, energon all over Megatron's chest. He couldn't finish the sentence.

Megatron looked at his chest, and the energon that was covering his himself... Starscream's energon. He looked into the seeker's optics, and watched the burning, flame, of crimson, red, optics flare off. He watched as the life burning in those ruby, red optics shut down, no longer lowing or shining. "Starscream?" Megatron asked, knowing that he wouldn't get a response back. He had watched Starscream being beaten by himself, autobots, and... pretty much everyone else that could at least dent him; and yet, know matter how bad his injuries were, Starscream remained online, and _**always**_came back.

That was the one thing Megatron could count on, and he knew for certain that Starscream would always come crawling back... And now, Starscream was finally dead, and would never return to his master, begging for forgiveness, or come up with a new scheme to claim the decepticon throne for himself.

Knockout disconnected the life support, cables, and the Vi from Starscream's lifeless body, and he left the room without another word. The rest of the medical staff followed his leave as well, and left Megatron with Starscream's body. Megatron was stunned into shock, holding Starscream to his chest. The decepticon leader felt something trickle down on his cheek, and allowed the liquid fluid to flow out. No one was around to see their lord and leader like this, and Starscream was dead. He held Starscream's bloody, body closer to his, and felt... different. As if his feeling for Starscream changed.

Yes, yes, YES! It's was so clear now, Megatron could see the path clearing! He had always thought of Starscream as a... as... as his own. He thought of Starscream as his backstabbing son. After all, Megatron had always to pointed Starscream in the right direction. For example, if Starscream went out of line or questioned his leader, Megatron would have to punish him. If he tried taking over the decepticons, Megatron would make him remember his place. If he doubted himself, Megatron would slap him, and make him remember what he fights for... in the good way though- like without punishing him.

Megatron held his air commander closer, and started grieving for the first time in the history of his life. He had grieved for someone, and not just anyone, the last person you'd expect to see Megatron grieving for. Megatron now looked at Starscream as an equal, and as a son. His son was dead... He had failed Starscream- he failed him! Megatron chocked on the words, and was now shaking violently, crying his optics out, and holding his Starscream closer to his spark.

"Starscream," Megatron spoke out, talking to no one," I promise this to you, my second; I will find the one who took you from us, and crush them, my air commander! I don't care if you knew that you were going to die, I don't care if you crossed the line intentionally! I just DO. NOT. **CARE!** Whoever did this to you will pay with their life! I'll take out their spark with my bare hands, and hold it up to Optimus! I will avenge you, my seeker. You will always remain in my spark, Starscream. Rest in peace... my son. My backstabbing, pain in the aft son. But, **my** son, morally. I may not be your real guardians, but morally, I look to you as a son now. And I promise to you... I will avenge you."

* * *

Two hours later, the Nemesis had been hovering over the Pacific Ocean, and everyone was ordered their. Shockwave's small group of scientist came to the funeral, as well as the drones, insecticons, and most importantly Starscream's armada. Even though most of the troops had despised Starscream they never really wanted their air commander dead by autobot's hand- only by Megatron's! But, since he was killed by the autobots, no one cheered, or clapped or shouted. Instead, they all grieved- every one of them.

Megatron had been wearing his old purple cape, and put Starscream's red cape on over his back, and both of their capes waved in the air, as one. Megatron had been wearing this old, purple cape when Starscream was ranked as the second in command, and had a ceremony for him. He hasn't since then worn the cape, and never expected to be wearing it again, at another ceremony for Starscream at his funeral.

Megatron hovered above in the air, holding Starscream in his arms, so that everyone could see. Soundwave and Shockwave stood on either side of him, looking up at their master. Knockout stood a bit away from them, in the middle. Megatron looked out to his decepticons, and spoke out, shouting to his soldiers.

"Fellow decepticons, today, we have indeed lost a terrible loss. Today, we have lost our air commander to the autobots, and they shall all perish by our hands! We shall rip out their sparks with our own servos, and avenge the loss of our air commander, and all the other brave and noble decepticons who dies in the war- whether they were with us, on Cybertron, or lost out in the stars. We salute all those who have perished." Megatron said. "We salute you, Breakdown," the decepticons shot their blasters into the dark, gloomy, gussy, the sky. "We salute you, Dreadwing. *bang!* We salute you, Makeshift. *BANG!* We salute you all those who died int the War for Cybertron. *BOOM!* We salute you, to all decepticons who have died out in the stars. *KA-POW* And, we salute you, Starscream! *BASH*"

Megatron fired his cannon gun in the air, and watched fly out into the distance. He looked out onto the Ocean, sighed, and rubbed Starscream's red horn, and whispered, "Goodbye, my son. I shall you in the afterlife one day, and we will be together again." He threw his air commander into the Pacific Ocean, and watched as he disappeared into the depths of the water, and watched as the red cape, representing his pride as the decepticon second in command and air commander drowned with his son...

* * *

I worked **_REALLY_** fucking hard on this, so PLEASE! Be nice! Follow, Favorite, and Review- _PLEASE!_ special thanks to all those who followed and favorited- particularly Girl Supersonicboy! however, you all rock, and you're all phenomenal people!;) ! And thank you for your time, and patience!:)


	4. Chapter 4: New beginnings

*smiles and talks in an evil sort of way* Ha, ha, ha! Well, well, well, my friends, you all thought that it ended there, didn't you? Well, I'm sure that you'll be quite pleased to know that it doesn't end there! Oh no- not with the way things were heating up! I mean what, with all of the tension and stress building, I couldn't be _that_ evil! And yes, I was going to end it there, but I re-read my pitiful story, and noticed something that had caught my attention; The story clearly says it's about Arcee and Starscream, but it the ending made it seem more of a Megs and Scream kinda story, and I'm ** not** happy with that!

*serious, sarcastic look on my face... like the Joker's* So yes, I will continue this story, and I **better** be expecting more and _**more reviews, followers, favorites!**_and, so please, my dear fans PLEASE! Stick around with, 'cause it's gonna be a LONG story! So, without further or do, may I introduce the very next chapter, staring mostly the autobots, and _maybe_ some decepticons- who knows? I'm just making this all up as I go... So, sit back, relax and enjoy the story.

* * *

Arcee walked down the dark, threatening halls of the autobots' base, and into her room. She didn't really do anything anymore, except shower, drink energon and drive Jack to school, home and work. She knew that this was war, and also that Starscream was bound to meet his fate soon, but she never expected to be the one to... to...

Arcee couldn't even finish the sentence. Her legs felt wobbly, and she began to feel hot. Have you any idea what it's like to know that you killed someone, hmm? To wake up EVERY aching day, and know that you took a life? If you kill a drone, or your Megatron, that grief doesn't really stay on your shoulders, nor does it so anything. You just don't care, because the drones are easily replaced, and you're used to killing. Used to looking death in the face, and used to seeing the spark of life suddenly flicker off.

Arcee walked closer to the door, that was bearing her sacred den, when Smokescreen stopped her, grabbing her arm. "Arcee, you need to see this. We found something that might... um, catch your attention, let's say." he said, leading her to Optimus, who surrounded by the others. "Optimus, what's going on?" Jack asked. The Prime waited for Arcee and Smokescreen to enter, and finally informed the others of the current situation. "Autobots, we all know that decepticons are not likely to change, but there is one decepticon who might switch sides. Starscream, and I feel that it is out job to help him. The decepticons seemed to have abandoned their second in command, and left his body to rust in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. We will retrieve his body, and bring it back to the base. No questions asked." Optimus said. "But... sir, he's dead _and_ he's a decepticon... why would we- I said no questions asked!" Optimus Prime said, interrupting his second in command.

"Ratchet, make sure the med bay is ready for our return. Starscream may still be a bit weak when we come back." he said. "Yeah, it's not like Screamy's already dead." Wheeeljack said, not thinking when he said that. Optimus chose to ignore this comment, and carry out this mission. "To keep things short and simple, let me take a wild guess; there's still a way to save him, isn't there Optimus?" Miko said. "Correct, and I fear if we do not act quickly we will miss our chance... Autobots, roll out!" he said, running into the groundbridge. Arcee, the two wreckers, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen followed their leader, with strong doubts hovering over their heads, figuratively.

The autobots were met with nothing but water surrounding them, and Starscream's body a few yards away from them. The Prime pointed to Starscream, and motioned for the others to follow him. The pressure on his head was strong, and he wasn't used to walking around in water, but moved his arms around to make it a bit easier. Arcee, being slick, and flex, was the first to meet Starscream. She grabbed him, and hoisted him into her arms, only to be taken by Optimus. They all went back inside the groundbridge, and limped over to Ratchet, heads pounding.

"Wow, that faster than I thought it would be." Jack said. "All we had to was grab Starscream, and bring him back here. What were you expecting, another epic battle Unicron?" Arcee said, sarcastically. "No, but a fight with Unicron do-over would be totally sweet!" Miko said enthusiastically. "No, another fight with Unicron, and having the world almost some to an end would so NOT be sweet!" Jack replied, rolling his eyes.

Arcee ignored them, and followed Optimus into his office. "Optimus, how is possible to bring Starscream back to life? I mean, I saw his life fading away- there's know way that he could come back to reality." Arcee said, trying to convince the mech that Starscream was indeed dead. "Arcee, where is your faith? and your hope? Just go get Smokescreen- don't ask questions, just do as I say and retrieve Smokescreen." he replied.

Arcee nodded, and fetched Smokescreen. "Hey Cee, how you doing?" he asked. "I;m fine Smokescreen, but... Optimus wants to see you for a moment." she said, grabbing his arm, and pulling him into Optimus' office. "Sir, you wanted to see me?" he asked, walking over to his leader. "Arcee, leave us be. I will let you know when you can return." he said. Arcee simply nodded, and walked away.

"Smokescreen, you recall me telling you how you were going to be a Prime?" Optimus asked the smaller mech. "Uh, yes! I do. And I'm honored." he said. "Good, well there is a way to revive Starscream, and to do so, I will need your help. But know that by doing so, may lose your chance of being a prime. Might be." he said. Smokescreen took a moment to decide before answering. o give up the chances of being a Prime, or saving someone's life.

"I know how important this is to Arcee and you, and so I will. But not for you or her; for the sake of sacrifice. I would be honored, Optimus Prime. But, how do I save him?" the young mech asked. Optimus took his arm, and brought to Starscream's body. Opening his spark chamber, he led Smokescreen's hand to his, and watched as a blue like liquid poured down on into Starscream's' spark.

All of Starscream's injuries suddenly seemed to fade away, and heal in an instant. His optics flickered back to life, and looked around. "What... did you... do?" he asked, looking into Optimus' optics. The Prime explained to him what happened, and how he had been brought back to life. "So, how do you feel?" Smokescreen asked. "Only a bit shaky, and thirsty. My throat is dry, and it burns, but that than fine. I feel... different somehow. More relaxed and calm... and a bit more... honorable? What did you do to me?" Starscream asked.

Optimus sighed heavily, and then spoke up. "When Smokescreen brought you back to life, part of his DNA copied onto your. In other words Starscream, you and Smokescreen is somewhat like your... brother. You both share some of the same thoughts, and ideas, but you still have your old mind back... it's just a little different," the Prime said. "Starscream, if i may? It appears that the decepticons have once again abandoned you, and you are currently aliened with no side. If you wish, I would like you to join my side, and help me put an end to Megatron's tyranny. We could use a flier... that is if you're willing to join."

Starscream looked into Optimus' optics, and saw nothing but pure honest, kindness, and decency. Something different, something he had never seen before. Maybe it was finally time to join the autobots and stop Megatron- after all, the decepticons did nothing but humiliate him degrade, beat him, and mock his pride. but the autobots had willingly- _willingly_ saved him! "Optimus, if I came to your side, what would you give me?" he asked. Optimus thought for a minute, and tuned back to face Starscream.

"I will give you the position of Air Commander. We do not have an armada for your deposit, however you can be our seeker. If we need a flier, we shall turn to you and hope for the best, Starscream." said the Prime.

"Very well, I accept your offer. But another thing comes into place, I will need a room, an office, and the necessary equipment." he said.

"We have three rooms in the base, if you would like to chose one. I will have one of my men show you where they are." Optimus said, turning for the door. Starscream followed the larger mech outside, and was met with disordered looks upon the others' face. "Autobots, allow me to welcome the newest member in Team Prime." Optimus said.

"Impossible!" Ratchet yelled. "Are you kidding me?" Miko said. "Optimus, are you sure this is a good idea?" Bulkhead said.

"Enough!" Optimus yelled. "Starscream is now officially apart of out team, and I will expect him to be treated as such. Arcee, show Starscream where he can sleep." Optimus said. Arcee nodded and took Starscream's arm, showing him the available rooms.

"Optimus, what happened? How is this possible?" Jack asked, watching his guardian taking Starscream to his new chambers. "Smokescreen was able to revive Starscream to full health. There is something that I should mention to all of you; Smokescreen was chosen to be the new Prime, when I was on the verge o dying. I had foreseen it in a vision. One of the 13 Primes had told me, and since I'm back and ready to strike, I figured that- as long as it was fine withe him- Smokescreen could use some of his power to revive Starscream. And... well, there he is." Optimus said.

"So what, Starscream is now one of us? You mean you're actually gonna trust him- like keys to the base, and everything?" Bulkhead asked, dumbstruck. "Optimus, I understand where you are coming from, but may I remind you that Starscream is the one who stole the Omega keys, and told the location of our former base?" Ratchet said, gritting his teeth.

"Enough! Like I said he is to be treated as one of us, and one of us he is! When Smokescreen revived Starscream, part of his DNA copied into Starscream's, making the two related. They're sort of like... brothers. Except they do not share the bond, and Starscream remains the same as he was before... Except now he's on our side." the Prime said. "So now not only is Starscream on our side, but he's related to Smokescreen? Fascinating" Rafael said, enjoying the knowledge he was receiving.

"We must come to face facts that Starscream is now on our side. If I sense anything amiss, I will inform you all, though I do not think that Starscream will betray us. You will all treat Starscream as one of us, and he is to be given the utmost respect. Dismissed." Optimus said, going into his office.

* * *

"So, uh... what rooms are there?" Starscream asked, walking down the halls with Arcee.

"Well, there's one that's not to far away from mine. I sometimes go in there to clear my mind, you know escape the war and what not. But, I think you should have it. It's actually right next to mine." Arcee replied.

"Well, let's see it then." Starscream said.

Arcee led Starscream down to the room, put the code in, and opened the door. It wasn't a big room, just a normal sized room with a berth in the middle, a closet and a desk. "Simple and small, but it's... it, I guess." Arcee said, walking towards the berth.

"I suppose it could be worse." Starscream, walking over to Arcee. "Starscream, i think I owe you an apology now that your on our side." Arcee said, gazing at the floor.

"Save it, there's no need for an apology." Starscream replied.

"No, just... please, let me do this- if I don't get this over with, I'll never forgive myself, and it'll just be weird and awkward to even look at each other without thinking about what happened. Look, Starscream, I know we didn't always get along, nor did we see eye to eye, as the humans would say, but... I'm sorry. I'm really... I didn't mean to... things just... happen?" Arcee said, staring back into Starscream's optics.

"I accept your apology. I guess I'm not that much better, huh? I'm sorry I mocked you and Cliffjumper. I didn't mean what I said. Forgive me?" Starscream asked, stretching out his arms.

"Accepted." Arcee replied, awkwardly hugging him back. She never noticed how much of a grip he had.

Starscream broke the hug, and stared into Arcee's beautiful optics. They shined blue, showing the amount of concern and worry she wore. Starscream move closer to her, and stroked her cheek with his claw. She took the claw, and reached into his face, moving her lips to Starscream's lips. Starscream returned the kiss, and savored the moment, kissing her back, and pulling her closer. Her lips were so soft, and perfect- it was like kissing a cloud, or a femme version of Primus!

Arcee broke the kiss, smiled back, and leaned into Starscream's chassis. "Can I come see you tomorrow?" Arcee asked.

"Well, I might be busy, and I might have some paper work to do," Starscream replied, teasing her." but, I think I can make it work. Come and visit me when you're ready. If I don't answer, it probably means that I'm still recharging."

"Well then, I guess you'll have to set your alarm clock, right?" Arcee replied.

"Yeah, guess so." Starscream said, letting go of Arcee. She smiled at him, and walked back to her room. "I'll be right across the room if you need anything." she said, leaving for her room.

Starscream smiled back at her when she closed the door behind her, and turned the lights off, moving onto his berth. He closed his optics, letting recharge take hold of him, and felt his limbs growing numb. "Good night... Arcee" Starscream said to himself.

* * *

**TBC...**

so, how's the story so far? was it crappy, needs improvement, or just absolutely, PERFECT!? please review, follow, and favorite.

If you have any questions, or even some requests, let me know. I'd be happy to fulfill them:)!

~Starscream's Biglover


	5. Chapter 5: Thoughts, and Weights

Not much to say about this one. I just write what's on my mind, figure out a way to plan it, write it, then I post it. That's how we do it. This chapters is more about friendship than it is love, but we'll get there. Any questions, or story requests, let me know.

* * *

Arcee exited the seeker's room, and into her own. She couldn't believe it! Why did she kiss Starscream Oh, sure he wasn't exactly ugly, and he sure as pit wasn't weak, but... why did Arcee kiss him, _why_? And what did Starscream see in her- let alone what did she see in _Starscream_?! He's an ex con- he could be faking... no not possible, he sure as hell was dead- there was no doubt about that, therefor his death wasn't staged, and he really had changed; but, why did she kiss him? Why did she _let_ him kiss her?

Arcee opened the room to her door, not even bothering to turn on the lights. She walked straight to her berth, and immediately set her numb body onto it's cool metal surface. Arcee felt her pedes, aching with pain, and offlined her optics, falling into a deep, badly needed recharge.

* * *

The next morning, Arcee woke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. "Arcee?" the voice called. She couldn't make out who it was, and decided to ignore it, and rolled over. "Arcee, it's Starscream- are you even in there?" he asked, voice going a bit high pitched. Arcee suddenly remembered last night, and how she was supposed to wake up Starscream.

She sprang from her bed, and opened the door, to meet Starscream. "Wow, that was a bit... faster than I expected," he said. "I was starting to get worried when you didn't come and visit me." There was an awkward silence among the two, only to be broken by Arcee. "So, how are settling in? Everyone treating you like scarp, or have they opened up to you yet?" Arcee asked.

"Well, Ratchet and Bulkhead remain unsettled of me being on their side, but Optimus, Smokescreen and you seem thrilled about me changing sides." Starscream replied, leaning against the door frame in swagger.

"Well, what about Bee and the kids?" Arcee asked.

"Bee... you are referring to the scout, am I correct?" he asked, speaking again when Arcee nodded her helm. "Well, Bumblebee is also happy about me being on your side, but like Bulkhead and Ratchet, the humans remain unsettled about the new change." he said, looking to the floor. Arcee grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him close.

"Don't worry, they'll come around- you'll see." she said, kissing his cheek. Starscream smiled awkwardly at her, and walked into the base. Arcee followed him, looking ashamed of what just happened. Starscream seemed to have noticed this, because snickered at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and pulling her into his hold.

"So, any decepticon activity, or something for me to do?" Arcee asked.

"I do not know. I don't believe that I heard of any activity or behavior among the decepticons, but there might be something going on." Starscream replied.

"Good, as long as I can do something..."

"I can think of a few things to do."

"Such as?"

"Hmm... well, you're one of the smartest, cleverest, and not to mention, most beautiful femmes I ever knew... you figure it out, sweetspark."

"... no comment." Arcee replied, looking away from Starscream.

Starscream chuckled at Arcee's reaction, and walked into the room, bringing the attention of Bulkhead.

"Hey Screamy, I think Optimus wants you for something." he said, in a rather ice, cold tone.

"Don't call me 'Screamy!' And what does the Prime want?" Starscream replied, glaring at the wrecker.

"He didn't tell me, and his name is Optimus Prime!" Bulkhead said, rising from his seat.

"Right, and my name is Starscream!" Starscream retorted, walking over to Bulkhead. Arcee stepped in front of the two of them, and pulled Starscream away from Bulkhead, and into Optimus' office.

"Stupid little aft head!" Starscream muttered.

"Oh, come on. He's not that bad. He's just... protective of me, that's all." Arcee said, smiling at Starscream's pathetic swears.

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean that he can just come up to me and start mouthing off, and calling me 'Screamy'!" Starscream said.

"He'll come around- you'll see... Primus willing." Arcee replied, opening the door to Optimus' office. The old mech was sitting at his desk, working on some paper work, raising his helm when he saw Starscream and Arcee.

"Starscream, I hope you slept well, as did you Arcee, though I do not recall requesting you." said the Prime.

"No sir, but I just wanted to make sure that Starscream found his way to your office." she replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Starscream asked.

"Well, it's a big base, and I don't want you to get lost, or something." Arcee said, teasing him.

"Yes Arcee, because after living on a ship with over 3 hundred rooms, I'm going to get lost in a base that doesn't even contain one hundred." Starscream said back, sarcastically.

"Enough," Optimus said, bringing the two back to reality. " Arcee, I suppose you can stay, but Starscream, there is something that I want to inform you of. The decepticons think that you're deceased, correct?"

"Yes, why?" Starscream asked, tilting his head, like a dog would; Arcee chuckled at that.

"If the decepticons do not yet know that you are alive, I believe that it is crucial for you to remain strictly in the base, and under our supervision. If the decepticons find out that you're alive, I fear that Megatron will not hesitate to bring you back to the Nemesis, and punish you, or terminate you for betraying the decepticons." he said.

"I understand that- and I fully agree with you, but I can take care of myself, just perfect. I did so when I left the decepticons, and became a neutral. Another thing you must know, is that I am a seeker, and part of being a seeker means that I NEED to fly! If seekers remain trapped inside a base for to long, we tend to go a bit... homicidialy, insane, let's say. If I am to be your Air Commander, than I am to fly. Perhaps, I could go outside at least once a day, for a few hours, and scour the earth for energon mines. Back on Cybertron, I was an Air commander of energon seekers. I still recall a thing or two." Starscream said, sticking up for his pride.

"I fully agree with you as well, Starscream, and I know seekers' lust for the air, however, I would like you to get a bit more active in other things than just flying. In other words, I will ask that you train yourself- with the help of my men- to get used to flying and lifting weights, running, various martial arts, etc. I only ask this of you, so that I can shape you into a powerful, sturdy, seeker, in case you find yourself in any situations, and you find that you're not fast enough, or strong enough- with all do respect!" Optimus asked, with the utmost respect.

"What do you mean not 'fast or strong enough?!' I'll have you know, Prime, that I'm the fastest seeker that ever lived, and I still possess that record MANY have challenge me, but failed to beat my speed, ending up in a broken mess on the ground!" Starscream shrieked.

Optimus thought of the right thing to say, and came up with the _perfect_ answer. "Starscream, when I say this, I mean that I want you to be stronger. I want you to obtain musculus of great size, and strength- so that you can become even stronger than... than Breakdown was, and not be tossed ans thrown around like you're some sort of toy. No solider of mine is to be treated like that, and I want to make sure that you aren't thrown around anymore!" Optimus said, with pride and respect, shining in his optics.

"... oh, well then... I will train with weights, and what not. And... thank you... for thinking of me, like that." Starscream replied.

"Very well. Arcee, since you are already here, perhaps you can help Starscream getting used to lifting and flying with weights. Show him the gym, and pick weights that Starscream can work with for now. As time progresses, Starscream will be used to the weights he uses, and he will have to move on to working with heavier weights. I will inform the others of this, but for now, work with Starscream." Optimus said.

Arcee nodded, and took Starscream to the gym, pulling his arm when he and Bulkhead glared at each other. The gym wasn't as big as the decepticons, and the obstacle courses weren't as complicated like the ones on the Nemesis, but Starscream figured he could work with what was in front of him.

He'd show Arcee that he wasn't as weak as everyone thought he was- he'd show them all! Starscream could picture himself with the most perfect musculus, and abs, flexing his arm, and having Arcee sitting on top of it, as everyone stared in awe- even Megatron! Yes, he would obtain the most sturdiness, powerful, musculus he ever had!

Arcee walked over to the weights, watching as Starscream inspected each one. "What kind of weight are you used to?" Arcee asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Megatron's big, bulging, fat, aft, crushing my helm." Starscream replied, trying out a fifty. Arcee laughed at his comment, imaging Megatron with a fat stomach sitting on Starscream, his optics bugging out of his sockets, while Megatron sipped on energon. She laughed harder and harder, falling to the ground and rolling around. Starscream laughed to, but clearly not as much as Starscream was!

"I guess that was a little funny, huh?" Starscream asked.

"You bet your fat aft, Starscream!" Arcee said in between laughs.

"Alright, but let's get serious now. I think I can work with a seventy. Shall we try flying with it?" Starscream asked. Arcee, choking on laughs, shook her helm. "No, not until you're used to lifting it. Let's start off small first, then we'll get a bit more advanced, deal?" Starscream made a pouting face, but nodded in return. He brought the weight to his side, pulled it up and down, breathing heavily. Arcee watched him, and picked another weight, following Starscream's lead.

The two worked in silence, focusing on their breathing, and strength, Starscream shaking within the first few minutes. He could feel his abdomen flexing, and his arm shaking, burning already, and he wasn't up to forty five yet!

Okay, so obviously the whole fantasy with Arcee sitting on his arm thing, clearly wasn't going to happen anytime time soon! Starscream began to wonder if joining the autobots was good idea, and if the others would except him on their side. So far, Bulkhead and Ratchet remained quite keen of treating him like a prisoner, rather than an autobot, but then there was Bumblebee and Smokescreen. Starscream did, however notice a change in their opinion towards him, and how Bumblebee was being so... excepting about the entire situation. And Smokescreen was... related to him now, right?

Smokescreen risked his life to save Starscream's, even when he could have been a Prime! Why, of all mechs, why did that... rookie save him? Did he see something in Starscream that was worth saving? Worth giving up being a Prime? _What the hell, did that kid see in me?_ Starscream wondered to himself.

Starscream looked over at Arcee to see how she was powering her way through this, like it was a drive through the park... and Primus, she was lifting a _90_ weight! Starscream looked back at his arms, and saw how he was struggling to hoist it up and down, MUCH harder that Arcee was... and Primus, again, she lifting a fragging 90!

Starscream grumbled to himself, and muttered, "Great, one she's plunging her knife into, the next she's proving to be even stronger than _I_ am! this is going to be harder than I thought!"

* * *

Optimus walked out of his office, and into the room where the others were, to inform them of their task. After making sure that Starscream and Arcee were out of sight, he went to the others, and brought their attention to his. "Autobots, I need your full attention. That includes you as well, Miko." the Prime said, noticing the young women not paying any attention. This needed to be said in front of all of the team members.

"Autobots, as you all know, Starscream is now on our side, and officially an autobot, however, the decepticons still believe that Starscream is dead. In conclusion, Starscream will remain in the base, until it's ready for him to make an appearance; and while he is in our base, I want you all to show him what it means to be a true autobots; Show him the compassion, and affectionate that I have shown you. And you will all- like it or not- you will all be teaching him with weights, martial arts, and what not. I will schedule a say for each of you train Starscream for an entire day. Dismissed." the great Prime said, walking back into his office.

"Great, now not are we only gonna teach him to be even more deadly, we're going to have to show him how to be compassionate and affectionate. how the frag is that _con_ any of these things?" Bulkhead asked, not talking to anyone in particular.

"Well, some of my DNA copied onto his, so maybe that made him more honorable and more like an autobot." Smokescreen said.

**"Good point."** Bumblebee beeped.

"Oh, please, he's probably just acting. If anything, that asshole's _defiantly _not an autobot!" Miko said.

"I'm not one to debate... or swear, but I agree with Smokescreen. If Starscream's truly faking, than why was his arm around Arcee?" Jack said, leaning on the railing.

"Simple, the fragger's one, damn, good actor!" Wheeljack said.

"When it comes to acting, the only thing that that treacherous, little, glitch head is good at faking, is loyalty. After all, from what I heard, you all told me that Starscream planned to betray Megatron to many time to count, correct?" Ultra Magnus said.

"Yeah, and he's probably been beaten by Megatron more times than Optimus has." Miko replied, coming closer to him.

"Well than, we just have to find evidence that Starscream is faking." Ultra Magnus replied.

"But sir, what if he isn't, and he really has changed? With all do respect, I don't see how that's fair... to anyone for that matter." Smokescreen.

"... better safe than sorry, solider." Ultra Magnus said again, before turning to his superior's office.

"I say we give him a chance. After all, like Smokescreen said, his DNA's a little different than it once was. And his mind isn't as corrupted and wicked as was. And doesn't everyone deserve a chance to prove himself?" Raf asked.

"Yeah, but he's already tried to proven himself, and then, he beat Arcee to scrap metal." Miko replied.

"I'm with an open mind on this one." Raf said.

"Same." Jack agreed.

Bumble and Smokescreen nodded their helms in agreement, and walked off discuss what they could do and train with Starscream.

"I don't care _what_ Optimus says, Screamy's faking- I can see it in his optics! I'm gonna find prof that Starscream's faking!" Bulkhead said with determination.

"I'm with ya to the end, Bulk. I don't that fragger anywhere near the kids." Wheeljack said. Everyone muttered and grunted in agreement, but Raf walked of to the tv. He didn't want to believe that Starscream was a traitor now. He wanted to believe that there was some good inside of everyone. Then again, if Starscream was truly faking... Raf would officially give up all of his hope.

* * *

Starscream had now switched arms three times, and was shaking- better yet vibrating! He could feel his musculus about to collapse, but refused to give up! He wanted to prove to her that he wasn't pain the aft, whinny little glitch head! He felt the burn caress his arms, and finally gave in, dropping the weight on his left pede. "AHHHHHH! PRIMUS, FRAG IT!" Starscream yelled. Arcee lost it, and stopped lifting her weight, letting it drop on starscream's other pede. She, once again, fell on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

Starscream glared at her, clutching his pede, and got off of the stone, marble, floor, walking towards the exit, while limping. "Where do ya think you're going?" Arcee asked, after regaining herself.

"Away from here; I think this'll conclude my training for today, at least." Starscream said.

"Oh. no you don't! Your not finished until I say so!" Arcee said, running in front of the door, blocking the exit.

"And what do I care? What are gonna do, Arcee?" Starscream asked.

"Well, seeing as you probably both pedes, I think you're ready to move onto your legs." she said back.

"You can't possibly be serious."

"Try me!"

"Okay then, you asked for it.," Starscream said, pinning her up against the wall. "I guess I have to teach you a lesson." Starscream moved his lips to hers, bringing her into a kiss, wrapping his slender arms around her back, making it impossible for her to escape his hold. He had complete control over Arcee now, and there was nothing the femme could do, but kiss back, and hope the door wouldn't automatically open, or someone would walk in on them.

Arcee let the slightly taller mech kiss her, and she kissed him back, placing her servos on the sides of his helm, pressing back. The two stayed like this for a while, before Starscream finally broke the kiss, and gasped for breath. Cybertronians didn't need to breath, but after kissing a femme like _that_, he felt light on his pedes and, and held onto Arcee.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson," Starscream said, kissing her on the cheek this time. "Don't let it happen again, and maybe next time I won't be so forceful." The seeker walked out of the room after that, and went to retrieve energon, leaving the stunned, motionless femme to her thoughts.

"Oh, he is SO. FRAGGING. DEAD!" Arcee said to herself, walking out, to retrieve energon as well. Arcee would never admit it, but she actually did enjoy his company. He was so easy to talk to, he understood her, and he knew how to make her laugh- even when he wasn't trying! Maybe Starscream joining her side wasn't so bad after all... Then again, there was that incident with Cliffjumper...

**TBC:**

* * *

wow, this chapter was EXACTLY, 3,273 words- I broke my record at... 1:19 in the morning, YEA!:-) so, how was this chapter? where my characters OOC? did you enjoy it? PLEASE let me know!:)

_**PLEASE Follow, Favorite and**_** REVIEW!**

_~Starscream's Biglover:)_


	6. Chapter 6: Dignity and Humiliation

My lovely friends, first off, I just want to say a few things before I begin with the story. First off, I think I have developed a nasty case of writers block, so my writing may be a bit off, unfortunately. It's like this: I get to work, just typing up my story, then I start to think of the next things to type, and... nothing; I find myself staring at this blank, damn screen, as if the answer will appear on the screen for me.

But, nope, I just keep staring at it, reading it over, and over, and _over_ again, until finally I delete everything, or I just save and exit. It's extremely frustrating! I mean, one moment I have this _brilliant_ idea, and the next thing... nothing. Just nothing- that's all I have to say for this damn shit-rotting, block!

FUCK THIS SHIT! I'M SORRY GUYS, BUT YA KNOW WHAT? FUCK THIS FUCKING, SHIT-ASS *breaths* GOD DAMN, DICK SUCKING, WRITERS BLOCK! **FUCK THIS!** *catches breath* I... apologize... if I made anyone uncomfortable. *clears throat* If anyone has any suggestions for me, than PLEASE! Please speak up- I could use the help.

Second off, this chapter- chapter 6. In the previous chapter, we saw how some of the autobot were happy about the whole 'Starscream being an autobot thing,' and others were not. Bulkhead, and Wheeljack started talking about how they could find ways to make sure that Starscream really is on their side, and not faking (but we all know he's not).

They end up coming up with a rather repulsive idea; In this chapter, Starscream will have to face humiliation like never before and it'll take a LOT of courage and dignity, and pride to do what he does. He will also find comfort in some of the characters as well, but more in chapter 7. It's mostly Arcee + Starscream stuff- and not slash! But don't worry, we'll get there;)!

... anyways, HEADS UP! Oh, and **_SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER_**** ALERT!:** I don't really want to go into full detail, but Arcee is going to have a MAJOR down hill, turning point! But, that's all your getting out of me! If you want more detail, then I only one suggestions for all of you;

Oh, and a special thanks to the following: Girl Supersonicboy, Sammywolfstar, Autobot Firekat, and Screamers Legion. Thank you all, you're such wonderful people!:D ~Starscream's Biglover

Favorite, Follow, & Review, you all know the toll;) So, without further or do, chapter 6: Humiliation and Dignity:

* * *

"Ready, Bulk?" Wheeljack asked.

"You better believe it, Jackie." Bulkhead replied.

"Good. As soon as Screamy goes into the wash racks, we'll steal his armor, and leave a ransom note. We'll prove to the others that Screamers faking it." Wheeljack said.

"Yeah, I prove that that slaggers faking it!" said Miko, appearing behind them.

"Miko? Wait, wher'd you come from?" Wheeljack asked.

"No where. So, what's the plan?" the young girl asked, eyes twinkling in anticipation.

"Miko, this is one thing that might actually freak you out a bit. And, I don't think that Optimus or your foster parents would approve of." Bulk said.

"Oh, come one Bulk, we're already defying Optimus' rules, and Screamy's got nothing to show, so what's the big deal?" Wheeljack asked, running his helm.

"The deal is that when we steal his armor, Screamy's gonna be all... you know, butt naked. Do ya really think it's a good idea for a _child_ to witness his... ya know." Bulkhead said, cooling fans kicking up.

"Ugh, Bulk, what's with you? Okay, first off, I'm not a _child_ I'm a teen! And it's not like I haven't _seen_ a... ya know, before! I can handle myself, thank you very much." Miko said, crossing her arms, and turning her head away from her guardian.

Bulkhead grunted in annoyance. "Fine, but I'm carrying you, and I'm covering up your eyes." Bulkhead said, scooping up the young child.

"Alright, nothing like three wreckers humiliating a con! Just like old times, eh Bulk?" Wheeljack asked, beaming up at his buddy.

"Yeah, you said it. Scrap, here comes Starscream! Assume position, Jackie." Bulkhead said, running into his room. Wheel jack followed, and the two watched as Starscream walked into the wash racks, after having a conversation with Arcee. "I don't trust him around Arcee at all!" Wheeljack said, squinting his eyes.

"Yeah, neither do I!" Bulkhead agreed. Miko nodded in agreement, watching as Starscream entered the showers. "Okay, ready Bulk?" Wheeljack asked.

"Ready and willing. Stay and guard the door. If anyone comes down the hall, just let me know, and we'll go with plan B." Bulkhead said, sneaking into the showers.

"What's plan b?" Miko asked, now in Wheeljack's servo.

"We blow up the showers, and spray Starscream with pink paint when he runs out of the showers." Wheeljack said.

"Ah, classic." Miko replied, laughing a bit.

Shortly after, Bulkhead came out with all of Starscream's armor, and hid it in Wheeljack's room.

"Oh, this is gonna be hilarious!" Miko said. The three wreckers waited for Starscream to emerge out of the wash racks, and humiliate himself, in awe.

* * *

Starscream walked out of the gym, following Arcee to the wash racks. "The mech's door is on the right, and my door's on the left- **no peaking!** And don't try anything smart, or else!" Arcee said, opening the door. "Or else what, Arcee?" Starscream said, flashing a pervy smile, and voice sounding husky. Arcee yielded her weapons, with a deadly look glowing on her face plates. "Try anything funny, and I'll be the one punishing you... in the bad way." she said, optics glowing a darker shade of blue.**  
**

With that, the femme disappeared into the other wash racks, locking the door behind her. Starscream sighed, and walked into the washracks. He too off his armor, piece by piece, leaving it on a bench, close by a shower. Starscream walked into the shower, and closed cloth behind him. He turned on the oil, and let it burn on his frame. Starscream let a relaxed sigh escape from his vents, and started to wash himself with wax and polish, layer after layer.

He felt so free, and safe here at the autobots' base, like a weight had been lifted off his wings, allowing him to fly as fast, and as freely as he possibly could. He thought of how Megatron used to make him feel so unwanted, and vulnerable, like he was the scum if his ex master's throne. Now, he felt safe, and secure; Starscream didn't want to screw it up, and made a vow to himself that he wouldn't go back to the decepticon ranks. He would never- **never** go back to those... those bullying, bitches!

The seeker felt his musculus relax, and loosen, like strings being pulled out of a knot. He felt the air sink into his vent, and started cleaning his wings, making them shine like two, bright, gorgeous stars. Starscream turned off the oil, and exited, making sure no one else was inside. When he found that the coast was clear, he walked over to the bench, but found his armor missing. It wasn't on the bench, and it wasn't in any of the showers, nor in the lockers, so... where _was_ it?

The seeker walked around, checking every crack, and every shower and locker that was in his sights. If it wasn't in the showers... then there was only one possible explanation: someone stole his!

Great, just when he _finally_ thought that he had found a place where he was safe, where no one would beat or mock him, he was wrong. Starscream looked around for anything he that could cover himself up in, so that he could slip into his rooms, but (and much to his dismay) he found nothing that he could wear. The towels were all gone, and he was butt naked. Starscream walked to the door, and peeked his head outside. He looked to the left, and then the right, when he found a note on the side of the wall.

Starscream squinted his optics, looked around again, and snatched up the note, retreating back inside. _"Dear Screamy, if you want your armor, all you have to do is admit that your faking, and you're really a decepticon. We'll be more that happy to give your armor back. All you have to do is come outside, and tell Optimus... in front of EVERYONE! Love, autobots:)!__P.S. If it makes you feel any better, you can always register as a decepticon punching bag for us."_

Starscream stared at the note in awe. He felt his metallic skin turning into a fiery, hot, volcano-like, pile of metal, as he sunk to the ground. Starscream fell on his servos and pedes (hands and knees), and he felt fluid filling into his optics. What did he do? What did he do to them? He wasn't even there for an earth week, and he didn't even _once_ try and snoop around, looking for something to brake, or send information to the decepticons- not that he would!

Starscream didn't want this- he did't want to go through this again! He was mocked, and beaten, until he was nothing but a glorified punching bag, and now, he was a stripper! A _toy_! A primus- damned toy! The seeker collected himself, and wiped the tears from his optics. Fine, if those traitorous, little, glitches wanted him to humiliate himself, then frag it! Starscream was going to walk out of the wash racks with pride and dignity! He was going to show those... those _bastards_ that he wasn't weak! It took Starscream _years- YEARS_ to figure out that bullies wanted you to resist, and humiliate as much as possible, they win; BUT, if you go out, calm, and acting like it was simply normal, they loose.

So, with much pride, dignity, and determination, the seeker gathered himself up, and walked right into the middle of the room. He was met with the wreckers, Optimus, the humans... pretty much _everyone_ in the base, all staring at him. Starscream was at least able to cover up his... mech-hood, and walked over to Bulkhead, knowing that the wreckers were responsible for!

"Starscream, what is the meaning of this?" Optimus yelled, as he watched the seeker approach him. He heard the humans snicker, and laugh, as well as those scum, sucking, wreckers! But you know something? Starscream was _so,_ damn intelligent the smartest on Vos, that he found a door opening, showing him a solution to this mess! He felt his body heat up in relief, and looked at the note he had. a

_The note!__  
_

Starscream strode up to the Prime, and began to explain this entire situation. "Now I know what your thinking, but do you really think that anyone would do this? Why would anyone humiliate themselves like this? Well, I have message that I received, while was in the wash racks; my armor seems to have been stolen by one of your men, and I have the proof," Starscream said, gaining more and more pride at the minute. "Sir, read this message aloud, and tell me what you think- based on your words!"

The Prime stared at the seeker, but knew for a fact that he would never do this to himself, so he trusted him, and calmly took the note from his servo. "Dear Screamy," he said, looking at starscream again. " If you want your armor, all you have to do is admit that you're faking, and you're really a decepticon. We'll be more than happy give your armor back. All you have to do is come outside and tell Optimus... in front of EVERYONE! Love, autobots. P.S. if it makes you feel any better, you can always register as a decepticon punching bag for us..."

Optimus found himself lost in words, what was he supposed to say? The humans were staring at Starscream's naked body, as well as everyone else, and now they were staring at him, waiting to see his reaction. Prime looked around himself, and then back at Starscream, who was doing a good job at keeping himself concealed. "Autobots, this is... beyond my surprise. This is beyond what I expected from all of you! I want the truth of who came up with this... disgusting plot; and it wasn't funny. Humiliating people- be it autobot or not- especially like this, is unbelievable! Now, I will only ask once, and if the person and, or, people who came up with this diabolical idea doesn't speak up, then I will have no choice, but to punish all of you! So, unless you were all making plans to spend time with the children, then you better come forward and present yourself." Optimus said, looking around his men.

It took a while for the mastermind(s) to come forward, but they did; Bulkhead, and Wheeljack both came forward, and spoke the truth. They both explained how they did it. When they finished, Bulkhead reveled the location of Starscream's armor, and he walked off, wings drooping to his seeker walked into Wheeljack's room, pulling his armor on, and rushing into his room. He slammed the door shut, and locked it, falling to his knees. Why did everyone hate him so? WHY DID EVERYONE HE MEET HAVE TO TURN AGAINST HIM? AND TORTURE HIM?

"WHAT THE FRAGGING HELL DOES IT TAKE TO GET A FRIEND? AT LEAST ONE PERSON- ONE PERSON WHO UNDERSTANDS?" Starscream yelled, not even realizing it. He fell on the floor, and cried his optics out, moving on top of his berth. Starscream when he heard a knock on the door. "Starscream, it's Arcee. Can I come in? Please?" she asked. "... go away A-Arcee, I enjoy your c-company, but I would rather be a-a-alone!" he replied. "Oh, come on! I just want to talk to you, that's all. Don't you want to know what Optimus did to Bulk and Jack?" she asked, knowing that that would make him let her in.

Starscream sighed, and wiped away any traces of tears that were streaming down his face plate. He slowly got up from his berth, and walked over to the door, unlocking it and staring into Arcee's optics, before turning away, and jumping onto his berth, burring his face into his pillow. "Just... make it quick femme, I don't want you to see me like this!" he said, hiding his shame. Arcee closed the door, and locked it again, then turned to the dramatic seeker, and sat down beside him. She began rubbing his wing, and gained a few moans from Starscream, and listened as his cries slowly cried down, until he was able to look at her.

"I'm s-sorry you had t-to s... see me l-like this. I know, it's w-weak as f-f-frag! I'm such a loser!" Starscream shouted out, breathing heavily. Arcee held his helm in her lap, trying sooth him down. "No, you're not a loser- you're strong! Starscream, do you realize what you just accomplished? You were able to face everyone out there- you showed them all! Optimus, Smokescreen, Bee, and I all think that that was a noble thing to do. It took a pit of a lot of guts!" Arcee said, rubbing his wing.

"Oh, big fragging deal! I just humiliated myself in front of everyone!" Starscream shouted out.

"Starscream, it's a lot more than just- ARCEE, PLEASE! I DON'T GIVE A FRAG! JUST GO LEAVE WITH THE OTHERS, AND MAKE FUN OF ME WITH THEM, LIKE EVERYONE ELSE DOES!" Starscream shouted, jumping up from his berth.

Arcee looked him, dumbstruck, but nodded her helm. "Okay, fine then. I thought you want someone to comfort you, but I guess not. I just... leave you to your thoughts then." the motorcycle said, rising from the berth.

Starscream caught his breath, and realized what he did, and who he shouted at. Why was he he so stupid?! "Arcee, wait!" he shouted, running up, and grabbing her servo before she could reach the door. "I-I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that! I'm sorry, I truly am. You're the first person who ever reached out to me and showed me any concern and kindness... Thank you. Please, don't make me cry anymore than I already have. Stay with me... PLEASE!" Starscream begged, literally getting on his forearms and knees, taking her servo in his.

"Alright, alright, take it easy. It's okay Starscream, of course I'll stay with you." Arcee said. Slowly, she led Starscream back over to his berth, and let him settle down on the right side of him, and get comfortable. Starscream motioned for Arcee to sit beside him, and she followed his motion. Arcee laid down, and pulled a thermal blanket over the both of them.

"Just so you know, Optimus and the others all came to your defense... even Ratchet and the kids. And don't worry, Optimus took care of them; Bulkhead's punishment is he's grounded, and forbidden to play video games. He's also stuck with a load of paperwork, so he'll be pretty busy. Wheeljack is also forbidden from leaving the base, and he's grounded as well. Wheeljack is also... well, he and Bulk are basically stuck doing paperwork for a few months, nut I think it'll be good for them. Bulkhead might get a little smarter, and Jackie'll hopefully become more wiser... If it makes you feel any better Starscream, I would've followed your lead." Arcee finished, rubbing the seeker's wings softly.

"Really? Or are you just saying that." Starscream asked.

"Yes, I really mean that. Now would you do me a HUGE favor?" Arcee asked.

"That depends, Arcee." Starscream replied.

"Will you shut the frag up and just recharge already?"

"Will you continue to stroke my wing?"

Arcee sighed before replying. "If it'll make you feel better, than I suppose." Arcee replied, moving her servos to meet Starscream's wings. Starscream moved into her hold wrapping an arm around her, and snuggling into her.

Arcee took his helm, and rested it in her lap, now stroking his red horn. Starscream moved on top of her, laying in her gut, and drifting off into recharge. Arcee wrapped her arms around his helm, and moved his casket closer to her chest. "What am I gonna do with you?" Arcee whispered, before she drifted off into recharge as well.

* * *

Well, it's 1:07 exactly, and this is 3,248 words- and I'm surprisingly not tired. Well, how was this chapter? Were any of the character ooc? And was this chapter shitty in anyway? Remember, I have writers block, so things might be a little... different.

And also, Arcee is going to have a MAJOR downhill point. For more detail, you know the toll.

Favorite, Follow, & Review. Until then, my little readers;)

~Starscream's Biglover.


	7. Chapter 7: Kisses and Weapons

Chapter 7:

I still have writers block- GOD! It sounds like an STD! It's been getting a little better though. I apologize for my swearing as well- it was very... unnecessary, let's say. I promise no more of that. And... uh... thank you all for your lovely reviews, and favorites.. etc. etc. I cant tell you how much it means.

Anyways, in this chapter, they'res not to say about this one; Starscream and Arcee; Bulk & Jackie start they're punishment, and the decepticons are as quiet as can be... What are they planing? _Are_ they planning anything? Will Arcee admit her feelings for Starscream, or will they keep doing this whole _on- off,_ sort of dating thing? Will Megatron make an appearance? *says in a singy, mocking voice* READ TO FIND OOOOUUUUUUTTTTTT!:D

Enjoy the chapter:)

* * *

Starscream woke up to a foggy sight, and felt arms locked tight around his head. He looked up, and was surprised to see that he wasn't in a headlock, being beat to the scrap by Megatron, but in Arcee's arms. He smiled when felt her hot breath on the tip of his red horn, making it wet, and foggy.

Arcee looked well rested and relaxed in her recharge, like she was an angel, as the humans would say. Starscream remembered learning about the humans' various religions, and seeing pictures of their god, usually floating in the air, surrounded by a yellow, light, and a gate. He tried imaging Arcee as a god, being worshiped, and praised by those good for nothing fleshlings, and every living creature on this dust, filled planet... like she deserved.

Starscream felt more breath descend down to his neck, in a big sigh, and kissed Arcee's arms. He felt her arms tighten around his head, perhaps a little to hard.

"How'd you sleep, lover boy?" Arcee asked, waking from her recharge.

"Lover boy, eh? This coming from the one who has arms locked around my helm?" Starscream replied, still kissing her arms.

"Okay, okay, you can stop now. We have work to do, so get up, before I shove you off this berth." Arcee said.

"Well, someone's a little cranky. What, did you wake up on the wrong side of the berth today?" Starscream said.

Arcee grunted in annoyance, and without warning, she shoved Starscream off the berth, who shirked like a little femme. Arcee laughed and laughed at the jet's actions.

"What the slag is your problem, Arcee?" Starscream yelled, standing up, and rubbing his left wing.

"What, I did warn you, did I not? I told you I would shove you off if you didn't get up." Arcee said.

"Well, how 'bout a little warning next time? And that's no way to talk to your air commander!" Starscream shouted.

"What? Air Commander?" Starscream said.

"That's correct, my dear Arcee, Air Commander." Starscream said, taking in pride. Arcee stared at him for a minute, before coming into reality.

"Yeah, well guess who the commander of the scouts are? One might say I'm the strongest when it comes to skill." Arcee said.

"The commander of _scouts_? Really? That's the best come back you can think of?" Starscream laughed. Pfft, a pity, real pity. And here I thought you were a little better than a mere scout. What, with all your skill, your "fire power,' and the many cons you killed." Starscream said.

"Are you coming on to me?" Arcee mocked.

"Not even in your dreams." Starscream said.

"Really? Then what was with all those kisses back there, hmm?" Arcee said, teasing the seeker.

"Right, I was kissing your arms, meanwhile you were caressing my helm."

"_Were_ you coming on to me?"

"Nope."

"You were so. And don't deny it."

"I think _you_, were the one who was coming on to me."

"Well, what if I was?"

"What if you were?"

"What if we both were?" Arcee said. There was a long and awkward silence between the two, who simply stared into the other's optics, trying to read their emotions.

"We should probably be going." Arcee finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, that seems... appropriate." Starscream replied, optics darting around.

"Yeah, before they think something's up." Arcee said. "Oh, and Starscream?"

"Yeah?" Starscream replied.

Arcee swooped her arms around Starscream's neck, and into a long, deep, passionate, kiss. The seeker was awe struck into a state of pure, shock, but quickly returned the kiss, and making it deeper. Starscream rested his arms onto her hips, and locked them together. Arcee moaned into his mouth, as he shoved his glossa into her own mouth; Starscream could feel the smile on both of their face plates, cooling fans kicking on- full blast.

Arcee ended the kiss, short, and walked out of the room, as if nothing had happened, leaving the seeker in another state of shock, as he watched her hips sway from side to side, in a teasing manner.

"How the... how did she do that?" Starscream asked himself. "Ah, ARCEE, WAIT UP." And with that, the seeker ran after her, drool escaping his mouth figuratively.

* * *

Wheeljack woke up, fresh and early, from the sound of his new alarm clock that had been set up in his room. "Now I know Primus is punishing me. What's a wrecker gotta do ta get some beauty sleep?" Wheeljack asked himself, literally _pulling_ himself out of bed. He paid no mind to the shower, just relieved himself, without washing his servos.

The wrecker slumped out of his room, and over to Ultra Magnus. "Wheeljack, right on time; I'm surprised to see you up so early, I would have expected you to sleep in until I had to get someone to pull you out." Ultra Magnus said. Wheeljack ignored the comment, and sat on a chair, waiting for his comrade to get out of bed.

Bulkhead didn't take to long, and arrived shorty after a long, awkward silence. "Bulkhead, nice of you to join us." Ultra Magnus mocked.

"So, when do we start?" Wheeljack asked.

"The sooner we get started, the better." Bulkhead said.

"Right, the sooner the better. As you know, under Optimus' orders, we are to find energon deposits. You two will be the ones doing all the work, I am merely to ensure that you don't get into trouble, understood?" Ultra Magnus said. Wheeljack groaned a bit, and Bulkhead shook his head.

"Quite your moping, and start acting like mechs! Why Optimus chose me to go out on a mere _scouting_ mission, I'll never know- I'm better than that! But, I'm sure as pit not going to be scouting with a bunch of whiny, little, glitches, so gear up!" Ultra Magnus yelled, activating the groundbridge, and following the wreckers in. "I'm not sure if Optimus is punishing the wreckers, or me." Ultra Magnus mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Oh, so nice of you to join me, Starscream" Arcee teased.

"Oh, please, spare me the sarcasm" Starscream replied. "Now, can we please begin the workouts for today?"

"Sure, just so long as you promise not to show off for me." Arcee said.

"W-what? Why would I show for you? Have I been?" Starscream flustered, cooling fans kicking on.

"Yeah, you kinda were. The last time we were doing weights, you were smiling and winking at me the entire time." Arcee said, smiling a bit.

"Oh, heh... I was?"

"Yes, you were."

"Can we just start the damn workouts?" Starscream asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, why not. Just try not to smile at me so much, okay?" Arcee said, imitating Starscream, and placing her hands in her hips.

"Fine."

"Fine." Arcee and Starscream walked into the gym, and stretched for a few minutes before getting to the _real_ fun. Starscream was about to grab his 70 pounder, when Arcee grabbed his arm, and held him back.

"What are you doing?" Starscream asked, narrowing his optics.

"Weights were yesterday Starscream, today it's running and flying." Arcee replied.

"So then, why are we in here?" Starscream asked.

"We're in here to grab some... materials."

"Such as?"

"You'll see." Arcee replied, going into a closet, and pulling out a metal stick.

"What is that for?" Starscream asked, with worry in his voice.

"Well, you're going to have to start off with some kind of weapon, so the metal stick it is." Arcee replied, tossing Starscream the metal stick.

"I refuse to this piece of scrap! And for your information, I do have weapons! They're calledclaws!" Starscream said, dropping the stick.

"Yeah, okay, well first of all, your _claws_ barely manage to put up a fight. Now, they do prove useful to you sometimes, BELIEVE me, I should know!" Arcee said, pointing to the right side of her rib cage. "But, you can't fight with just claws! You have to go a little... deeper."

"My claws can dig in harder than any mere knife, or dagger, and they were the most popular choice of weaponry back on Vos." Starscream said, extending his digits to claws, and smiling down at them with pride.

"Yeah, but do you really think claws are going to be able to protect you against cons? Look, with all do respect Starscream, if you want to be tough, you have to _be_ tough! Tough mechs don't have _claws_, they have swords- even Ratchet! Unless you're Bulkhead, then you have your... hammer, or whatever it is. Look, you can use your claws, but I we all have new weapons as well. I want you to start off using that stick, then we'll get a little more advanced." Arcee said.

"Arcee, this is a stick. This is what a mere _youngling_ would bear. I am not a youngling, in case you didn't notice!" Starscream replied.

"Oh yeah? You'll be eating those words- watch closely." Arcee said, walking over to the stick, and picking it up. Arcee pushed the top of the stick, and a large knife at both ends came out.

"Now, shall we get started?" Arcee asked, handing the stick to Starscream.

"... I suppose the sooner we get started with this... the more advanced type of weapons we can start using. Now, where do I stab?" Starscream asked.

* * *

Okay, so not much to say about this chapter, just a little insight of Bulk, Jackie, and they're punishment, along with some new weapons that Starscream'll be using. Just a random episode. In the next one, I might go a tad bit deeper in the _romance_, and the whole _starscream- smokescreen brother_ thing. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, let me know on the comments.

Also, have a happy summer, my little readers!:) And hallelujah to sleeping da crap in!

And again, in the next chapter, things MAAAAAAY be getting a little deeper... It's up to you guys- I am giving you the chance to come up with the new chapter. Maybe a new Autobot arrives, and it turns out to be Optimus' one and only Elita One, or maybe the deceptions attack, and Starscream is forced to stay behind, and watch the others work. Imagine all the tension and anger building up inside of him! Or, maybe YOU... have something a little... different?;)

If you do have an idea for the next chapter, and I like it, I'll be **DAMN SURE** to give you the recognition you deserve! I promise to mention you- PROMISE!:) Doesn't that sound like fun? All your friends'll be like- HEY! Dat you? And you'll be a like- YEAH man, dat be me! lol**  
**

Also, review, favorite, and follow me and the stories.

Plus, if you like Despicable Me, just came out with a new story; It's called, "Never give up without a fight." Edith (the girl who wears the pink beanie) gets a bully at school. Watch as Gru is left to take care her; how will he respond to this? How bad is the bullying- are there some fights in it? Can Gru be the father he needs himself and for his 'leetle keeten (little kitten) to be, or will he use his evil self to get revenge on her bully? Read to find out- you guys are so wonderful!:)

~Starscream's Biglover;) signing off- PEACE!


	8. Chapter 8: Family and Future

Hello everyone, hope all is well! So, it's pretty much the first week of summer, and it's SO relaxing! I was actually able to sleep in a little today! ^_^ I don't know about any of you guys, but I'm ready to take things slow and steady, rather than skip through the entire summer! I hope all is well for you guys, because it's going to be a LONG story! And, I have a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG SURPRISE IN THE END!

So, get this; I was just sitting at the table, thinking and daydreaming (which I do almost every day), when I got _the_ most brilliant idea for our two favorite characters! What if Starscream and Arcee... ah... nevermind. 'S to early to let you all know what's going to happen... maybe I'll crack a surprise in like chapter 11 or somethin'.

Anywho, HEADS UP! **I decided to skip ahead; **in other words, **it's 3 months later **and so far, Starscream & Arcee haven't made a move on eachother other than a few little and big kisses, and some walks around the base- hand in hand (or in this case, servo in servo). They haven't had interfaced yet, but you better bet your ASS they've thought about it alright! Oh, and btw, Bulkhead and Wheeljack have remained as silent as two wreckers can be, and Wheeljack's also noticed Arcee and Starscream, and he is... nevermind, I'd just be giving it away *sighs, and puts hand in front of face, and shakes head.*

Starscream usually hangs with Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and sometimes assists Ratchet in his inventions, and reparings, I mean what, with him being an ex-scientist and all. To be honest, even the kids seem to be excepting about this whole 'Starscream being an autobot and all.' Raf sometimes asks questions about Starscream's past at the science academy, and Jack and him make small talk. Miko on the other hand... well, she's a wrecker- like Bulkhead and (especially) like Wheeljack, and she's... still in shock, believing that Starscream's planning on betraying them anytime now.

Oh, and one more thing; if you recall, in the last chapter I explained that you could pick what'll happen next, and you did! The person that wins, is _Guest_, someone that has been following me for quite some time now!

_Guest_ requested some 'bromance' between Screamy, and Smokey, so... yeah, you guessed it; In this chapter, there'll be some bromance and Starcee stuff going on. Also, if any one else has some other ideas for the chapters, please don't hesitate! Post your idea on the reviews, and if I like it (and I'll read all of dem, don't worry) I'll take you up for it.

But, I wanna see more than one person with an idea, that's all. Alright, I've said more than enough, and I'm sure all of you're all anxious to read on, and see what's been going on, three months later. So, without further a do, Chapter 8:

* * *

_Three months later..._

Starscream descended from the large, dark, hall, and into Ratchet's office. Since he had joined, Starscream had proven to be quite useful to him! He had once been a scientist, and was able to assist the autobot's medic in many of his inventions, and fixing various tools... most which were crushed by the wreckers. Ratchet wasn't exactly a 'happy camper' when Optimus suggested that he should allow Starscream to help him work on his inventions at first, but grew comfortable to Starscream's presence, and even considered him as a partner. Although, he made small talk with Starscream, trying to avoid becoming friends with an ex-con. Still, Starscream proved to be quite useful in his office.

Starscream also proved himself to be quite the energon expert; after all, he used to be an Air Commander of a group of energon seekers, and with his experience, he was able to locate many energon mines. Optimus would then send the scouts to collect as much energon supply as needed, and store it in the supplies. Thanks to Starscream, the autobots had over the limit! In fact, Optimus was starting to store most of the energon in three other storage rooms.

Optimus was working on his paper work, when he heard a frantic knock at the door, and in in came Ratchet. "Optimus, it appears that the decepticons are once again on the move; Megatron and his men have begun to attack on our forces... Or at least the humans' base. Reports say that they have been sending the armada to attack their base. Agents Fowler and others request our expertise." Ratchet finished, staring at the Prime. Optimus nodded his head, and rose from his seat.

"Understood, Ratchet. I will send Ultra Magnus, Arcee, and Smokescreen... perhaps Bumblebee as well." replied Optimus, walking for the exit.

"But, Optimus, wouldn't you want to send Starscream? After all, he is a flier... wouldn't you want to send a more capable bot?" asked Ratchet.

The Prime stopped and looked at Ratchet. "While Starscream is a flier, and more than capable of taking on the decepticons than any of us, they are still unaware that Starscream has recovered from his injuries, and I am not ready to let them no that Starscream had recovered. Unless all other options have failed then starscream will remain inside the base." Optimus said to the medic. Ratchet nodded his head slowly, still unsure of his leader's choice, but went back to the others, nevertheless.

"Autobots, it seems that the decepticons are once again on the move. Arcee, Smokescreen, and Ultra Magnus, prepare to transform and roll out." said the Prime.

"Yes sir!" Smokescreen said.

"Let's go then." Arcee said. Ultra Magnus and Bumblebee nodded their helms, and followed the others out of the base.

"Were are they going?" Starscream asked, walking from his room.

"If you were paying attention, you would know!" Miko said.

"Miko!" Jack replied.

"The others have left on a mission. The decepticons are attacking the humans' base, so it appears." Optimus said.

"What? When?" Starscream asked.

"A few minutes ago, why?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, is Arcee out there?" Starscream replied.

"Yes, and your problem?" Ratchet replied.

"... well, it's just... what if she hurts herself?"

"Arcee is more than capable of handling herself on the field. She can prove to be quite the handful, actually." Optimus replied.

"Well... alright then." Starscream said.

"And anyways, why would you give a damn about Arcee?" Miko asked.

"Miko!" Bulkhead shouted.

"What?" Miko and Wheeljack both said together.

"It's none of your business why I would 'give a damn' about Arcee!" Starscream replied.

"Enough! Bulkhead, maybe you should take Wheeljack and Miko to your room. Starscream, perhaps Ratchet could use some assistance in one of your inventions." Optimus said, rubbing his temples. Ratchet nodded, and dragged the seeker into his office, trying to cool him down, while the wreckers swore in Bulkhead's room, complaining.

Optimus sighed, watching the two groups leave, and walked over to his computer. "Ultra Magnus, status report?" Optimus asked over the comm. link.

"Optimus, the situations is getting a bit... out of control; the decepticons refuse to stay still, and so far we've only been able to shoot down three or four of the cons. We could use a little back up." Ultra Magnus said through static.

"Understood. I will send Bulkhead and Wheeljack." Optimus replied.

"... well, sir- with all do respect, I was thinking about someone with a bit more experience in the air. Someone slick, and someone who knows how to shoot down about fourteen thousand planes!"

"Ultra Magnus, you know very well why we can't send Starscream out. We could risk the chance of Megatron finding out about Starscream's health."

"I completely agree with you, sir, but we need someone who knows how to fly! We... we need Starscream if we are to have any hope of protecting the humans!" Optimus thought for a moment, and came to a conclusion.

"Stand by." Optimus said. He closed the comm. link, and called Special Agent William Fowler.

"Agent Fowler speaking." said the man.

"Agent Fowler, this is Optimus. I am in need of your expertise." Optimus replied

"Prime! I'd recognize that deep, voice anywhere! What 'dya need?" he asked, sounding a bit... cheerful than his usual, grumpy, self.

"one of your bases is under attack, and my men are in need of back up."

"Very well; I'll send a few troops out to you."

"Many thanks, Agent Fowler."

"Anytime Prime, anytime." Fowler said, and in no time, three troops were sent to the base's location, and allied the autobots.

Not to much later did they return, Ultra Magnus in the lead, looking behind him and waiting for the others. Arcee, and Bumblebee came back with a severely damaged Smokescreen, his face covered in energon; Smokescreen's optic was out of it's socket, and his lower abdomen was shot, a hole in the middle. They rushed him into the medical bay, and called for Ratchet.

"Hang on Smoke, Ratchet's coming." Arcee said to the young warrior, who was gasping for breath, wheezing.

"Get him in the IV, Starscream." Ratchet said.

"Right- holy slag! What in the name of- STARSCREAM, HURRY UP!"

"Ah, yeah let's... hurry up" Starscream said, walking over to the autob- his... brother.

"Energon levels are dangerously low- where's that IV, Starscream?!" Ratchet shouted.

"In his arm... NOW!" Starscream replied, injecting the needle inside of his arm. Ratchet began to make repairs on Smokescreen's gut, while Starscream shoved everyone out of the room.

"Alright then, let us get to work, doctor." Starscream said.

"Yes, let's save a life today." Ratchet said, taking pride in his carer as a doctor. Ratchet and Starscream kept refilling the IV with energon, and worked on Smokescreen's abdomen. In less than two hours, Smokescreen's operation was a complete success, and his self repairs were doing the rest of the work for them.

Sighing in relief, Ratchet was the first to speak. "You want to inform the others of Smokescreen's condition, or shall I?" Ratchet asked.

"No... you go... Although, I'd a minute alone with my brother... that is if you don't mind?" Starscream asked, looking down, and placing his servo on Smokescreen's wound.

"Of... course. I'll give a few minutes with him, and let the others know that Smokescreen's operation was a complete success." he said, walking out of the room.

Suddenly, and as if right on cue, Smokescreen groaned a bit, and slowly opened his optics, coming back to reality. He tried to sit up, but a pounding migraine and a servo, firmly leading him back down into the berth, prevented him from doing so. "Easy," said a deep, scratchy, and familiar voice. "you got pretty banged up."

"S-Starscream?" asked the weak voice of Smokescreen.

"Alive and well," replied the seeker sighing. "your operation was a complete success; although... I suppose it's easier said than easier done. Your optic, on the other hand... Well, we had to go with an optic patch."

"What? OW!" Smokescreen said, touching his optic.

"Well, what were you expecting? You just came out of surgery, your not going to feel 'one hundered percent, tip top!' Though, you gave us quite the scare, kid." Starscream said.

"Kid? I'm not a kid! I'm a full grown mech, thanks so much!" Smokescreen said, trying to sit up, but Starscream's servos pushed him back down.

"You don't have to show off for- it's me! Just plain, simple Starscream... And take a joke once in a while, kid!" the seeker replied.

"I. AM. NOT. A. KID!" Smokescreen yelled.

"Well, you sure are acting like one!" Starscream replied, making Smokescreen's migraine even worse. He rubbed his temples.

"UP YOURS!" he bellowed.

"Primus, ya save a guy's life, and this is the thanks ya get?" Starscream sighed.

"So... thirsty." Smokescreen wheezed.

"Hang.. on." Starscream replied, imitating Smokescreen's wheezy, voice. Starscream went and grabbed a small cube of low grade.

"Here, drink this Smokey." Starscream said, bringing the cube to his lips.

"Smokey?" the kid said, after gulping down what have been, the greatest energon Smokescreen had ever tasted.

"Do you prefer 'kid' ,or 'smokey'?" Starscream asked.

"N-neither." Smokescreen replied. There was silence between the two.

"Where... is e-everyone else?"

"Waiting in the lounge, I suspect."

"What? You mean... you stayed here with me?"

"... yes. Well, y-you are kind of my brother, so... why wouldn't I? I could never bare having to go through that ever again!" Starscream said, wings stooping low.

"What do you mean?" Smokescreen asked, sitting up and giving his full attention to the seeker.

"... another rime, brother." Starscream replied.

"What? no fair, you said you would tell me."

"I didn't say I would tell you! Do you recall me telling you that I would tell you what happened?!"

"No, now that you mention it... Oh, come one! Please!"

"No Smokescreen, it's to much. I haven't spoken of them in over eons... Never even spoke of their names since."

"Oh... Well, you have me now. I'll be your brother."

"We may be related, but, you're not a seeker."

"So?" Starscream sighed, and looked at the young mech square in the optic.

"Try to understand, I come from an _extremely_ strict family. My sire never wanted any of us- my family to consort with any non-seekers- he was the... well, that doesn't matter anymore."

"What doesn't matter anymore?" Smokescreen asked.

"... The others will be no doubt, requesting to speak with you. I'll not keep you." said the seeker, rising from the side of Smokescreen's berth.

"Wait, Starscream- slag it! Starscream, just tell me- PLEASE!" Smokescreen hollered, but the filer paid no mind, and continued out the door. Smokescreen sighed, and stared up at the ceiling.

"Was I to... demanding?" he asked himself.

* * *

Ratchet walked out of the med bay, and into the hall, where the others were, leaving Starscream alone with his... brother. He walked up to Optimus, who put a servo on his shoulder.

"How is he, old friend? I trust that your medical expertise, and Starscream were able to fix the flier?" Optimus asked.

"Affirmative, the damage looked bad, but we were able to repair him. Smokescreen's optic, on the other hand... well, we couldn't fix that, so we had to pull it out, and insert an optic patch... In other words, Smokescreen only has one optic!" Ratchet finished, mostly for a very confused looking Wheeljack.

**"How soon can we see him?" Bumblebee asked.**

"Soon, after Starscream is done speaking with him. He requested to be alone with his brother, so I allowed it. I think it is best if we leave them alone for now. When Starscream comes out, then you can all go see him." Ratchet said.

"Very well, then." Optimus said.

"Wait, that ex- con get's to see him first, but we're practically family, and we don't? And how can we be certain that Starscream isn't using this time to murder him?" Miko asked.

"Miko, Starscream isn't a con, remember? And besides, if Starscream were killing Smokescreen, then we would hear him screaming bloody murder." Raf replied.

"Whoa, you're gonna side with a con? Not cool!" Miko said to the boy.

"Uh, no, what's not cool, is you, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack, always assuming that Starscream's planning on betraying us! I mean Miko, no offense, but get over it! Starscream's one of us now, got it?" Jack said, looking at the young women in annoyance.

"Miko's right, how can we trust Starscream alone?" Wheeljack asked.

"Oh, of course, you agree with her!" Arcee said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wheeljack asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious why you took her side? I mean what, with you three being wreckers and all." Arcee replied.

"Whoa, hold on! I haven't said ONE word since Smokescreen got and you guys got back. I didn't come to her rescue." Bulkhead said.

"Yeah, but Wheeljack did! And with all of you being wreckers, it's kind of obvious that you would side with eachother, rather than against eachother!" Raf said.

"So, you're all gonna side with an ex-con, rather than your own?" Miko asked, rolling her eyes. Suddenly, Starscream walked in, making everyone as quiet as a mouse, before Optimus could say anything.

"You can go and see him." was all the seeker said. Bumblebee, Arcee, the wreckers, and Ratchet ran out of the room. Optimus followed them, but stopped, watching as Starscream made way to exit the room.

"Starscream, where are you headed?" Optimus asked.

"To the roof of this base- I need to clear my thoughts, Prime. It has been a long day... and it's not even the afternoon!" said the seeker.

"Shall I accompany you?"

"No, that would not be necessary... but, thank you anyways." he said, no looking at the nodded his helm, and watched the jet leave. He walked into Smokescreen's room, and pulled Arcee over to the side, unnoticed by the others.

"What is it, Optimus?" Arcee asked.

"It is Starscream. I fear that he overheard you're argument with the others. Perhaps it is best if you speak with him." Optimus suggested.

"Where is he?"

"He went to the roof. You should calm him down." Arcee nodded her helm, and walked out of the room. She walked out to the dusty, rocky platform, and over to the sulking seeker. Arcee sat down next to him, and wrapped an arm around him. He didn't pay mind to her presence.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." he said.

"So, whatcha doin?"

"Oh, just enjoying the..." he couldn't finish the sentence. Arcee moved him closer to her, but he pulled away.

"You know what?" the jet finally asked.

"What?" she asked, watching Starscream rise.

"How everyone seems to make me their glitch! I mean just look my history! Megatron beat the living SHIT out of me, M.E.C.H. just used me as their bitch, and you guys... well, you're the only ones who actually seem to trust me! My whole life I've been beat, humiliated, used, spied on- face it! I'm everyone's gl- no, fuck it! I'm everyone's bitch!" he bellowed.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better... I never even knew who my parents were, and two of my closest friend died... It seems like everyone I get close to just ends up murdered by another one who has to take everything I love away from me!" Arcee mourned.

"Well that's... pretty... that's pretty deep." Starscream said. "Heh, although I bet I can beat that!"

"Really?"

"Really; I was the laughing stock of my entire academy."

"My sisters always picked on me."

"My brothers always picked me- and I was their trine leader, AND air commander!"

"... let me think about that one."

"See, even YOU can't beat me! face it, I'm the most miserable _thing_ in this Primus- forsaken Universe!"

"Well, when you talk like that, you sure are!"

"I don't need to talk like that, because I simply know that I am!"

"You have to turn everything into a competition, don't you Screamy?"

"Well, if you recall, my dearest Arcee, it 'twas _you_ that suggested that you were THE most miserable person in the universe- and I quote, "it seems like everyone I get close to ends up getting murdered my another who has to take everything I love away from me!"

"Okay, first off, I don't even _sound_ anything like that; my voice is deeper, not... high pitched and screechy!"

"My voice doesn't sound like that, it's deeper not high pitched and screechy!" Starscream mocked.

"Oh, ha ha!"

"HA HA HA HA HAAA HA!" Starscream laughed, EXTREMELY high pitched, making Arcee fall back, and laugh her aft off! When the motorcycle collected herself again, she rose back, and looked the jet in the optic.

"Better?" she asked.

"Well, I still feel like scrap, but I think I have a solution for that." said Starscream.

"What?" asked Arcee.

"Well, maybe if you caress my helm as you once did a few months ago?"

"No, not again."

"Well, that's too bad," he sighed. "I guess you won't be receiving your present, if you're not going to give me what I want."

"What gift?"

"Nope, no gift now."

"Fine, you big, fragging pimp!" Arcee said, grabbing Starscream's helm, rather forcefully, and resting it against her chest.

"W-what's a pimp?" Starscream choked.

"Someone who treats femmes as if they were property." Arcee replied. "They usually discriminate femmes, forcing them to interface with them, or strip for a mech's pleasure." Starscream rose to his pedes.

"What? That's preposterous! That's sickening! That's not me! I treat femmes with respect, when I'm dating them... except for Airachnaid. I won't EVER force you to do something you don't want to do, understand?"

"Whoa, take it easy, it's just a little inside joke!" Arcee said, rising as well. There was silence among the two, and Arcee moved into his chest, wrapping her arms around her neck. Starscream hugged her back, and moved her closer into his chest. Arcee smiled, when she smelled a pleasant scent.

"A-are you wearing cologne, or something?" Arcee asked.

"Ah, noooo..." Starscream said looking around, and pushing Arcee further into his chest. Arcee laughed, and inhaled the scent of fresh pine woods.

"I have to admit it, you can quite adventurous." Arcee said.

"I know." said Starscream, moving into her face. Arcee smiled, and accepted the kiss. It wasn't lustful, it wasn't deep, nor a little peck on the lips; it was just passionate kiss, that was the utmost perfect kiss either of them had ever experienced. Starscream moaned, and swooped Arcee down, locking servos around her waist. Arcee put a servo up to the seeker's cheek, and licked his lips. Arcee let the seeker fall down on top of her, and snuk her servos around his helm, digging her digits into his casket.

Starscream allowed her to dot this, and rolled around on the rocky ground, until they were so close to the edge of the cliff, that the two were hardly unaware of how they began to fall off, until he opened his optics, and activated his thrusters and wings, and held on for dear life.

"OH SHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" was all that was heard from the two...

* * *

Arcee felt the wind wrap around her, and held onto Starscream tighter and tighter, until she felt that she was no longer falling. The two wheeler opened her optic, and watched as the ground became closer and closer, and they were slowly... floating down to the earth. Her pedes touched the ground lightly, and she looked Starscream into the optics again.

"We are NOT doing that again!" Arcee said. Starscream chuckled, and moved in for another kiss. Arcee rolled her optics, but accepted it, all the same. Starscream was slowly shot up into the air, as Starscream ascended into the sky, and landed safely onto the ground.

The seeker looked her in the optics, and smiled at her. "Arcee?"

"Yes?"

"Will you... will you... w-..."

"What?"

"I'm afraid to ask."

"After falling a few hundred feet from the sky, I'm not afraid of anything." Starscream chuckled at that.

"Well, what I'm... what I want to ask is... serious."

"Tell me... ask me, Starscream." Starscream took her servos in his, and moved in close. He felt his spark pound harder and harder, until his palms were sweaty.

"Arcee, you are the utmost beautiful, kind sparked, femme I have ever met. You understand me in ways that no one else would. You and I seem to understand eachother more than anyone else..." he took her by the hips, and pulled her closer. Their helms were touching, and horns wrapped around the other. "Will you bond with me, my dear?" he asked.

Arcee's optics bugged out. She smiled at the mech and thought. 'Well, who else is ever gonna love me like he does?' She wrapped her servos around his helm, and replied. "Yes, I will spark merge you. I want to have someone in my life to love, and trust, and you... you're the only mech that truly loved me for my personality. If I have sparklings, or someone to share the rest of my life with, then I want him to be you." Arcee replied. She felt fluid stream down her cheek plates, only to be wiped away by an ever happy Starscream.

He swooped Arcee in for another wet, passionate, slobbery, deep, kiss, and carried her in the base, bridal style. He was ready to tell the rest of the autob- his family the news. He was ready to share his spark with her.

* * *

And thus concludes the chapter. I hope you all like it- it's 4,445 words! My longest chapter ever- I'm so proud of myself!:D Now, I don't plan on being an asshole and ending it hear. I will continue this story- after all, we haven't heard what the lord, and master of the decepticons is thinking, and what his current plans are.

Now, I'm going to start being VERY mean to Starscream, so I wanna say this first, before I do anything else: YOU ARE LUCKY! I was gonna have Megatron come in, and ruin the moment, but then I thought, "tut, wait he doesn't know where their base is." So, I'm going with something else.

If you have any questions, thoughts, complains etc., please DON'T HESITATE! Post it on the reviews. Any requests for Transformers Prime (or any world) stories, let me know! If you have any further ideas for future chapters, then let me know, and if I like it, I'll take you up for it, just like I did with guest. Now, it's been a HELL of a LONG day, and I have a few other stories to update!

Pleasant dreams to all, and a Happy Summer!:D

~Starscream's Biglover


	9. Chapter 9: Friendship and Plans

Okay, so here's what'll happen; Arcee and Starscream are now sparkmates, right? but, they haven't told anyone else, and we haven't heard ANYTHING from Megatron other than that attack, Smokescreen is still recovering, the wreckers remain keen on the thought of Starscream being undercover.

What's going to happen? I suppose that's the main question that you're all going to ask me, correct? Well, maybe at the end I'll leave a hint, or a riddle, but read, I have been enjoying the comments and the renown my story has been receiving... perhaps you should all be rewarded... Primus, I sound like Megatron!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Starscream ran inside of the with his fiance in his slick arms, laughing the entire time. Arcee too laughed, and wheezed, holding on to Starscream for dear life. The pair laughed their way into the base, which was completely deserted. Coming to a conclusion that the others were still with Smokescreen, Starscream walked over to the couch, and placed Arcee down their. He lied on top of her, and placed her head in his chest, kissing her neck.

"Oh, Starscream." she sighed. Arcee licked his chest, and rubbed his wings, shuttering in his firm grasp. Starscream kissed her helm, and carried her away to his berth room, and slammed the door shut behind him, locking it. Arcee smiled all the way, and felt herself being carried off to a berth; she felt Starscream press down upon her lips, and slowly descend to her neck.

"Arcee, it's time; open up- I want to be your mate for always and eternity. I love- more than anyone I have ever loved!" Starscream begged.

"And I you, Starscream. You are the only mech for me. I trust you with my life." Arcee bared.

At that time, Starscream sat up, and opened his chest plates, as did Arcee. She smiled up at the handsome, and kissed his lips... The most passionate kiss that she had ever shared with another mech... with another male.

As their sparks pressed together, blue light filled the entire room, and Arcee and Starscream felt something inside of them grow and produce. It was a wave, a VERY strong, unbreakable wave of love. Memories soon flooded inside of their processors, and Arcee felt the love and lust enter her. A sudden wave of relaxation came over her, and Arcee saw two seekers, much alike Starscream... Actually, these two mechs were **EXACTLY** like Starscream, only difference was their color scheme! They were both seekers, and had the exact same everything, from body part, to wiring on them, exactly like Starscream!

One seeker was on the right, and the other on the left, both arms crossed, and in the middle, bared Starscream. He was standing with an unusual, straight, posture, rather than hunched over, and his servos were balled to his sides. The scene was intensifying- there was no other word for it, the three looked... _intense_! Intense, and fierce, and daring, and dangerous! The seeker on Starscream's right, however, looked like a playful kind of mech- one who enjoyed pranks, and parties. His smile on his face said otherwise. His wings, face, arms and legs were all silver, his chest was dark purple, and his shoulder plating's were black... as well as his servos and pedes.

The seeker on Starscream's left had a more serious, and tempting look; he looked to be incredibly young, but at the same time, incredibly wise. His arms were firmly folded across his chest plate, and Arcee couldn't help but notice of how his optics shined with determination, and pride. He looked to be the type to stop fights, and protect the ones closest to him, even if it meant offling. His wings, servos, arms, face and legs were sliver, and his chest was a bright blue. Part of his thighs were blue as well, as well as his sharp, blue, horn. His pedes and shoulder plating's were black.

They were all surrounded by a bright, orange- type, looking, fire. She heard a voice speak out to her, rumbling inside her chest, like a powerful vibrator. "Arcee, can you hear me, my love?" Starscream asked. Arcee felt the love inside of his voice, and it warmed her stomach. "Yes Starscream, I do." Arcee replied. The seekers looked real but didn't talk, and remained silent and still as a statue.

"These are my brothers, Thundercracker on the left, and Skywrap on my right. We are a trine, we shared a special bond that was a sacred bond to the seeker race. They died though many years ago, and since then, I haven't felt another presence enter my spark. I was the trine leader, the ring leader if you could say. I do not know if you have heard of a trine, but this... this is what it would look like; you see, my mate, there are two side to _every_ trine, the alphas and the omegas. The leaders, and the followers. The omegas were also killed in the war, and I could never have felt such pain, and failure knowing that my entire trine was demolished. I can't tell you how it feels to know that you love me, and to know that you will bond with me. I promise you a life of eternal love... A bond that can never be broken or shaken. I will protect you with my soul."

"Oh, Starscream, you didn't have to say that! I love you know matter what- trine or no trine. I will be your mate." Arcee said. And with that, the scene was replaced with Starscream hovering her. He had a smile on his face, but with a hing of exhaustion.

"You know, we could still have a little more fun. That is if you don't pass out on me." Starscream said, grinning his evil grin..

"Oh, yeah? Show me, then." Arcee replied, smirking. Starscream sat up, and pulled Arcee's armor off of her. She obliged to his touch, and let the armor fall down to the side. Arcee got off of the berth, and stared at the seeker in her nakedness. She grabbed his arms, and kissed his chassis, puling his chest plate off, and then finally the rest of the seeker's slick armor. She threw it aside, and pushed her lips to his, laying on top of Starscream, until he rolled over, and took a new position of being on top of the motorcycle.

Starscream rubbed her cheek, and pulled her closer to his frame. Starscream moved his servos down to her chest, and rubbed her breasts, earning a little moan from Arcee. Arcee broke the kiss, and kissed his neck, moving her servos to the seeker's interfacing panel. The two beings heard two clicks, and looked at eachother. Small smiles appeared on their faces, and Starscream looked into Arcee's optics, glowing with love and lust.

Arcee's breast and fluid covered valve were revealed, and Starscream's erected spike was sticking out. They smiled at eachother, and Starscream sent a wave of love to her, making her flutter her optics. Starscream chuckled at that, and kissed her forehead. He also remembered something intriguingly important.

"Arcee, I need to ask you something; have you interfaced before?" Starscream asked, trying to keep it professional.

"Pervert." Arcee replied, still smiling.

"No, it's not what you think. It's just if you haven't... well, y-ya know, you might fell a sharp pain in... there. It's nothing to be ashamed about, it happens to everyone if it's they're first time. So, still a virgin?" Starscream asked, trying to control his throbbing spike.

"I've been around the berth a bit, I guess. Just haven't done so in quite a few years. In fact, I can't even remember the last time I interfaced. Are you still a virgin?"

"Oh, frag no! Are you kidding me? Heh, I on Cybertron, I had the femmes ALL over me! Except none of them were as great of a kisser as you are, my dear." Starscream replied, smoothing down her cheek.

"Will I feel the pain then?"

"I'm not quite certain... You might; I guess it all depends on how ling it's been. I'll be as gentle with you as I can." Arcee smiled, and braced herself for the mechs spike to enter her. When did so, Starscream and Arcee waited to see what would happen. Arcee felt a slight, sharp pain, only for a few seconds before it was replaced with lust. She smiled, and nodded her helm, and in no time, Starscream started pump his mechhood into her feemehood.

Arcee laid down on the berth, letting Starscream do all the work. The seeker smiled at the two wheeler, and kissed her forehead. He pumped in and out of her, feeling his spike tighten with each pump, and sent a wave of love to her. As Starscream began to thrust faster, they both became more aware of their pulses, and moaned and gasped.

Starscream moved his hips, and rolled his pelvis around her, earning a few moans from her. Just as they were coming to their overloads, Starscream stopped thrusting all together, and Arcee opened her optics.

"Hmm, d-decided to c-come back into the rrreal world, have you?" Starscream asked.

"What are you doing? Why'd you stop?" Arcee demanded.

"There's a small toll to pay, don't worry, it's not much, really, and everyone who interfaced with the mighty Starscream has gone through, and had to pay for it; if you want that overload, you'll have to beg." Starscream said, trying to hold back.

"Are you... are you serious?"

"As serious as this barbaric war can get."

"Let me get this straight; you're going to leave me on the edge of probably _the greatest_ overload I have ever had?"

"I'm the greatest you've ever had?... I mean," Starscream said, clearing his throat "o-of course I am. I am the mightiest, after all."

"Fragger; you think to highly of yourself!"

"That doesn't sound much like begging, Arcee."

"I hate you. so. fragging. much. it. hurts!" said the femme through gritted teeth. Still, she wanted that overload, and when she wanted something she could easily gain, she got it! "Oh, Starscream," breathed Arcee, "I need you! I want to experience my greatest overload with you- and with no one else!"

"You gotta do better."

"I want to feel your spike!"

"Eh, eh, getting there." Starscream said, moving his servo sideways.

"I love you! I wanna be your bondmate! Pleeeeease!"

"Come on Arcee, really reel it in!" Starscream encouraged.

"Starscream," Arcee said, looking into his crimson, glowing optics. "I love you... I want you."

"THAT"S THE SPIRIT, YOU BEAUTIFUL FEMME, YOU!" Starscream said. "Thank you for paying Starscream's, pain- in- the- aft toll. You're reward will come in a matter of second... literally." And with that said, Starscream began thrusting in and out of her, moving his hips, and rolling around on the berth. Arcee **never** had interfaced with a mech like this! Even though Arcee didn't want to suck up to Starscream, she felt... better. She felt a... sort of relief come over her, and felt her pulse going like never before! Most mechs held back, but not Starscream... and Arcee was very thankful for that! The seeker grunted a bit, and thrusted faster and harder, until he felt his overload finally hit; fluid quickly oozed it's way out and into Arcee, and Starscream pulled his throbbing spike out of her, and rubbed the cum off of his mechhood.

Arcee closed her interfacing panel, as did Starscream, and they both laid back into the berth. Arcee moved into his grey chest, and rested her helm on their, falling into a deep recharge. Starscream put a servo around her, smiling, and breathed in her scent. Very quickly, Starscream fell into a much needed recharge...

* * *

As Megatron exited his throne room, he walked down the hushed halls of the Nemesis. He was done for the day, and was tired, and just wanted to recharge, and yet no matter how hard he concentrated on recharging, he couldn't. In fact, the warlord hasn't recharged since... well. That didn't matter, that never mattered! Megatron had seen death all his life, so why should his be any different? _Especially_ when he was going to get revenge on his little seeker, so it didn't- know shouldn't matter!

Megatron just wanted to forget about Starscream, so that he could focused on things at hand, but he couldn't! It was frustrating to him, and he just wanted to... to punch something! He wanted to tear something to shreds, he wanted to rip something until there was nothing but a bloody mess left, be it Cybertronian or organic! He wanted to squeezed something until the eyes popped out, and carry them around on a key chain! He was so pissed! His processor was swarming with anger, and tiredness and frustration, and he had NO ONE to blame or punch!

Starscream was killed, and he couldn't just go around and beat his troops or any of his officers! They wouldn't understand his fury or his wrath... but Starscream would. Starscream was... different than most of the mechs he met. Starscream was the one mech that always came crawling back to him, not matter what.

There was one thing that Megatron had always admired about Starscream's personality, one of the reasons why he kept him around, and that was Starscream's determination, and pride. No matter what insult, or slug Starscream took, he would never crack. The seeker would never break down crying or curling up in a helpless ball; instead, he remained strong, and angrier than ever. Oh, sure, he might cry when he was all alone, and scream bloody murder in anger, but he would never display his emotions in front of anyone!

Unlike Starscream, most of his soldiers wouldn't last a full minute without wobbling their lips, or looking down on the floor... especially Knockout. Now that the warlord though about, Starscream was one of strongest soldiers in mind, spirit, and soul. He could take any insult or beating without breaking, and even if he did, it wouldn't last long. Starscream would always believe that he was better than everyone else, even when he knew he wasn't. He would never admit to anyone being superior than him- even if said it, he would only suck up to gain favor of someone. Megatron knew how his second's mind worked, and he always knew how he liked to remain on the top of the food chain... or somewhere on top... as long as he wasn't ANYWHERE near the bottom... or the middle.

The warlord walked down the gloomy halls, not taking notice of anyone. He walked down the familiar floor pattering, and into- not his room, but into Starscream's. He punched in the correct code, and watched as the door automatically opened. He walked into the abundant berthroom, and looked around him. Starscream's room was the same as it was when he left it; his desk was a complete mess, filled with diagrams, strategies, and battle plans. The rest of Starscream's was tidy, if not tidy, then... porcelain clean! He had to admit, Starscream could be quite the maid!

His berth was made, the bathroom was clean, the walls looked like they had just been painted, and the decepticon insignia in the middle of the room was painted in every room, as well as Vos' insignia. There was a small, red, seeker flag hanging on the wall that lead to his berth. Megatron smirked at that, of course he had kept that! The flag represented Starscream's pride, and the decepticon insignia represented Starscream's determination to overthrow Megatron, he was sure of that!

"Oh, Starscream, you primus damned fool! Why didn't you call for help when you needed it? Why did you ave to die you idiot- you of all mechs?" Megatron asked himself.

"Because, I am nothing, remember?" said a familiar voice.

"Wrong, son. You're more than that!" Megatron retorted.

"Don't treat like I'm suddenly your equal- you of all mechs!"

"Oh, shut up. Why can't you just accept change?"

"Because... and I'm not your son, I'm your second! I may be on of your officers, but let's face it; I'm your glorified punching bag!" Megatron frowned.

"Though, I suppose you must be grieving. After all, it's not like any other death. I'm still better than you, master." This made Megatron laugh out loud.

"That's what I like to hear, Starscream! That damn pride is in the way, just as always. You're still the same mech I grew to know." The ghostly figure of Starscream still remained silent, and expressionless. "Starscream, I promise you this, I will avenge you! The autobots will pay, one by one."

"Stay strong master." The figure said. Megatron blinked, and found nothing else in the room, except himself and Starscream's many papers. The ex gladiator sighed, and walked over to Starscream's desk, getting curious of what and how many strategies he had came up with. As it turns out, Starscream was quite the strategist! There were files on how to mine for more energon, battle plans, new gun developments, and more! Megatron smirked, and stacked all of the papers together. He exited the room before taking one last glance, putting a servo on the flag, and then walking out to his room.

Megatron put the plans on his desk, and read some of them; he started chuckling to himself, and more and more until it turned into a no stopping, hacking and wheezing laugh. The seeker had even made plans on what to do in case one of them had died, and who was first to be examined than himself?! There was a list of instruction on what to do, and Megatron laughed harder and harder, until he finally calmed down, and was able to think.

"Oh, Optimus Prime, who have no idea just what is going to happen to you and the rest of your pathetic troops!" Megatron said to himself. He stacked the papers together, and then turned off the lights, walking over to his berth for a well needed rest. He couldn't wait to Optimus Prime's face plates when the battle plans were carried out!

* * *

"So, when can I leave, Ratchet?" asked Smokescreen

"When I say you can." replied the medic. Smokescreen grumbled in annoyance, and rolled his optics.

"But, Ratchet, I can't stay in here, I wanna do something."

"Fine, if you want something, you start by cleaning all the berths." Ratchet sighed, walking over to get cleaning utensils. Smokescreen grumbled once more, and rose from the energon stained berth.

"No wonder the others say your no fun." Smokescreen muttered.

"What was that?"

"Ah, nothing." Smokescreen said, innocently. "I just have to clean the berths, right?"

"Correct. And make sure they're spotless, something tells me that Bulkhead will be visiting here soon, judging by the way Wheeljack is swinging his swords around like that. I will return later, there is something I must work on. Let me know if something malfunctions." Ratchet said, exiting the room.

The medic walked into his office, and began tinkering around with the plasma gun, all thanks to Bulkhead! He was about to eject the acid into the bullet slots, when Arcee knocked on the door. The medic smirked to himself, and opened the door, allowing the femme to come inside.

"Hello Arcee. How was your little visit with Starscream, hmm? Quite a time you to must have had with him, I didn't see you come inside last night." he smirked.

"Um, yeah, listen, about that... Well, ya see, it's just... I... uh. I'm in trouble. Last night... ah, Starscream and I..." Arcee found herself lost for words, and prayed to Primus that Ratchet would figure out what she and Starscream had been doing the previous night. She went over to a berth, and sat stared at the femme, optics wide with fear, and amusement.

"Don't tell me you done did what I think you did." he said. Arcee remained silent. "Arcee, look at me." he said, moving in front of her face. "Look me in the optic, femme. Did you and Starscream do what I think you did?" Arcee looked into his bright, blue, glowing optics. The motorcycle couldn't speak in fear of what the medic would do to her... or even worse, Starscream.

"You make it sound like... like I'm the only one who would do... that." Arcee finally said.

"YOU DID WHAT WITH WHO, HIM NOW? ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!" the medic said. Arcee was forced to hold back a laugh at hearing th old mech swear. ratchet regained himself, and took a deep breath.

"Well... I had a feeling that you two would be... doing what you did, so I shouldn't be all that... surprised..." there was silence among the two. "But, have you taken... this?" Ratchet asked, reaching into his cupboard, and pulling out a pill.

"No, but that's why I came here!" Arcee said, standing to take the pill from him, and took one pill.

"You're welcome, and listen... if you ever have any questions, just ask me, okay? That's part of what being a medic's all about." Ratchet said, smiling and placing a servo on her shoulder.

"Thanks Ratchet, you're a true friend... Just... one thing, please don't tell Optimus, or Bulkhead- especially Wheeljack! I can only imagine what they would do him!" she said.

"Yes, we wouldn't want Starscream to loose his mechhood or anything, right? You'd be surprised at what wreckers do to torture people."

"Ah, y-yeah, right?" Arcee said.

"And ah... keep the pills. Just come back to me when you run out, okay? And this stays between you and me." Ratchet said.

"Once again. thanks." Arcee replied.

"That's part of what being a friend's all about." said the mech, placing a servo on her shoulder.

* * *

Please review, follow, and favorite. Gtg, I have to go to my cousins baseball game!:)


	10. Chapter 10: Breaking the news

Hello, hello, hello! Okay, I have some EXCITING news! I entered one of my poems in a contest, and now it's getting PUBLISHED!:D :D I'm SO happy right now, it hurts to try and not smile! Now I know how the Joker feels! lol. OH, AND i might win a prize! c= Wish me luck on it!

And now, the next chapter in T.S.O.D. (The Sleep of Death)...

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

The night was a clear, cool, windy, summer night, and the moon was shining it's light on starscream and Arcee. Each of the stars were a bright, clear dot in the sky, and shined down on two figures. The full moon, and the stars seemed to be reflecting off of Arcee's armor, making her paint job bluer, and mystic. Her shadow was a tall and black one, and it leaned against Starscream's shadow.

Starscream and Arcee held servos, as they walked along the edge of the cliff, admiring the blue sky. The air whipped along their frames, as they leaned against the other's body frame.

"So, now that we're bonded, what... what do we do? I mean, it's not like we can go to Optimus and tell him- much less Bulkhead!" said Arcee.

"Agreed, but we have to tell the them; sooner or later they will find out!" Starscream replied.

"I know, I know, but... this is all new... maybe we should just wait a few more days to tell them."

"Hmm... maybe you tell the wreckers, and I tell Optimus."

"No, you tell the wreckers!"

"Are you insane? Do you know what would happen if I told them? You know them better, you tell them. I'll tell Prime and the kids, you tell the wreckers., deal?"

"Fine. But... let me tell Jack. It'd be easier for him if I tell him."

"That's fine with me."

"Alright then. Now, will you stop worrying? You've been talking about that all day! So Ratchet knows you and are bonded, soon enough the others'll know. Now, can we get back to admiring how gorgeous you look?"

"You're so cute when you're trying to impress me!"

"I am not!"

"Oh, please! I can feel it over the bond, Screamy!"

"Oh..."

"Yup, lost for words, huh?"

"..."

"He, he, he."

"Come here you!" Starscream yelled, picking Arcee up in his arms, and swung her around.

"Hey, hey HEY! It's not funny, ha ha!"

"Oh, shut up! You're so cute when you try to impress me by being a strong, proud femme." said Starscream, mocking Arcee. Starscream put Arcee back down on her pedes, and held her servo again. Arcee looked into his crimson optics, and moved into his hold. She rested her helm on his chest, and inhaled his scent. Starscream sent a wave of love to Arcee, making her gut heat up, and sent a shiver down his spine. She returned it all the same.

"It's getting late, why don't we... head in and get a little warm, hmm?"

"Say what?"

"Wanna have some fun?"

"... okay, ha, ha, let's go." said Arcee. They went inside, to find everyone already in their berths, recharging. _Perfect_, Starscream thought. _Hopefully this'll take her mind off of all the Primus damned war for a while, and she'll actually shit up for a change!_"_ Heard that!"_ Arcee said through the bond. Starscream chuckled nervously.

Starscream and Arcee entered their berthroom, and locked the door behind them. The ran to the berth, and began entwining with their servos, kissing each other as hard as they could. They explored their bodies, and pressed down on each other. They opened up their chest plates, and pressed together, connecting their sparks together. Starscream felt love and lust enter into him, (as did Arcee), and kissed her forehead. He grunted as he felt each wave enter his body.

Arcee felt the seeker's spark enter her, and felt something... almost liquid like enter her into her chest, and leave. She brought Starscream's lips down to hers, and shoved her glossa into his mouth, moving it around. Arcee fixed her arms and servos around his face. She caressed his helm, savoring every inch of Starscream's moan, and waves he sent to her. Arcee felt nothing but love and excitement embrace and surround her. They locked sparks with each other, and let love guide them to their overload and future.

* * *

_The following morning..._

Optimus was reading over Bulkhead's report, when he heard a knock at the door. "Enter." he said. A very nervous looking Starscream entered, almost tripping as he made his way over to Optimus.

"Yes, Starscream? Can I help you with something?" he asked, giving the seeker his full attention.

"Ah, yes well... You see... Arcee is a _very_ special femme, and I would never do anything to harm her, but... See, she was so gorgeous that... I love Arcee. And she loves me. And... and we bonded." said Starscream, squeezing his optics shut, and expecting the worst. But, Optimus simply stood up, and placed a servo on Starscream's shoulder. "I am very aware of you and your new sparkmate, Starscream. Ratchet told me, and to be honest with you, it's noticeable. After all, Arcee has seemed to never let go of your servo. And I couldn't be any happier with you. Congratulations!" Optimus said, smiling at him.

"A-Are you sure you don't want to... talk to me, or beat me or something?" asked Starscream.

"Starscream, why would I do that? I would never do such a thing to you. If you love Arcee, and she loves you, then who am I to judge? I couldn't be any happier. Perhaps you should tell the news to your brother." said Optimus.

"Yes... maybe I will." Starscream said, turning for the door. "And... thank you for... being understanding."

* * *

"Hey, Bulk, do you have a second?" asked Arcee, approaching him.

"Sure, anything for you, Arcee. What's on your mind?"

"Well, you see... Starscream's a great mech, and- yeah, _real_ great." Bulkhead said, clenching his fist, and rolling his optics.

"Right... well, you see, Starscream cares a LOT about me, and... I-I think I love." Arcee said.

"What? But Arcee, he's a con! How could you _love a con_... How does a _con_ love?"

"Look Bulkhead, it's been four months, and nothing suspicious has happened yet. I don't think Starscream is going against us! In fact, I know Starscream isn't planning to betray us!"

"Oh ho, really?" Bulkhead laughed. "Prove it."

"Okay, well... I loved Starscream, and I know he loves me, because he proposed to me. And now, we're bonded, and being bonded, I was able to look into Starscream's thoughts, and find out what he really thinks of me, and he truly loves me all his spark! He's not planning to betray us, he loves me and I love him." Arcee said, looking into Bulkhead's bright, blue optics.

"You're b-bonded?" asked Bulkhead. Arcee shook her head. "I can't say I'm happy, I'd rather have it be like... Jackie, or even Bee, but... there's nothing I can do about it, is there?"

"Nope."

"Fine. I wish you two the best!" Bulkhead said, frowning and rolling his optics.

"Eh, that's as good as it's gonna get, isn't it?" asked Arcee.

"Yup."

"Well... thanks for understanding, Bulk." Arcee said. Bulk head placed a servo on her shoulder, and Arcee rubbed his cheek affectionately. "Thanks for understanding Bulk."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Just... one more thing. Could you... maybe tell Wheeljack? You're his best friend, and he'd take it better if he heard it from you."

"Oh, fine!"  
"thanks again Bulk!" Arcee said, walking away.

"Yeah but if Starscream betrays you Cee, I'm gonna pound the scrap outta that glitch!" Bulkhead said to himself.

* * *

Arcee walked off, in search of Jack, when he saw Optimus and Starscream drinking energon together, and smiled at that. It was good to see them getting along so well. She approached the great Prime, and Starscream, immediately catching their attention. "Hey Cee, how's it going?" asked Starscream.

"Uh, pretty good. I take it, you told Optimus?"

"Indeed, and I couldn't be happier for you two, Arcee." said Optimus, raising his cube to the both of them.

"Thanks Optimus." Arcee said. She walked off to find Jack, followed by Starscream. Miko and Raph were playing video games, and Jack was on his phone, talking to the girl of his dreams, Sierra. "Oh, yeah?" said Jack. "That's awesome, Sierra! Yeah it its... No, I'm doing anything tomorrow night. Sure, I'd love to see a- hey Jack, you got a minute?" Arcee asked, interrupting his conversation.

"What, Arcee! I'm talking to Sierra! SIERRA! Wh- yeah, I'm still here." Jack replied.

"Jack, please? It's important!" Arcee said. Starscream grew angry, and simply took the phone from his hold. "HEY! Starscream, I was talking to- SILENCE!" Starscream yelled. "Arcee has something far more important to say to you, than you're female friend!"

"What? What could be far more important than Sierra?"

"Jack, listen. Starscream and I are... bonded."

"Ah, what now?"

"It means we're mates. In other words, such as your language, it would mean we're married. I love her, she loves, we live happily ever after!" said Starscream, rolling his optics.

"Wait, you guys are married?" asked Miko, dropping her controller, turning to face the three.

"Well, technically we're bonded, but yes, it's the same thing. You see, Cybertronians don't slip a ring on someone's finger, what we do is we spark merge." Arcee said.

"Oh." Jack said, eyes bugged out. "Well... that was unexpected."

"Ah, yeah- especially since he's an ex-con... No offense, Screamy!" Miko said.

"Some taken."

"So, what? Does this mean you don't approve" asked Arcee.

"Why the hell would you care?" muttered Starscream.

"What- NO! I-I just a little surprised. I seriously thought you would've chosen someone else like... Bumblebee!" Jack said.

"Why does everyone think it's Bumblebee- he's not even my slagging age!" Arcee asked.

"Well... If you love him, and he loves you, I'm happy for you two. Congratulations, he he." Jack said.

"Yeah, that's awesome Arcee!" Raf said, pumping his fist in the air. Arcee couldn't hep but smile at that. "So ah... can I have my phone back?" Jack asked. Starscream grumbled, and dropped the phone, Jack catching it just in time. "Gee, thanks Starscream."

"Don't. Ever. Mention. It!" Starscream said through gritted teeth.

"What's his problem?" asked Miko.

"I do no have a problem, girl. It would just be a little bit more... considerate if Jack here, would be more excited about Arcee and I!"

"Yeah, and it would be a little more considerate if you'd call us my our names, instead of girl, or boy!" Miko retorted, sitting back down on the couch, and playing video games. Raf looked up at Starscream, and walked over to him.

"So, how does spark merging work?" Raf asked. Arcee and Starscream looked at each other. "Ah, why don't you go ask Bumblebee?" Starscream asked.

"Alright then. Hey Bee, come here." Rafael said, looking for Bumblebee. "Raf, wait! Ah, let's just keep the whole spark merging between us, okay." Arcee asked.

"But, why? I wanna learn about this, it seems interesting." Raf protested.

"I know, but there are some things that you just don't ask people, okay?"

"What?"

"I-I'll tell you about it when you're older, okay? And then, you'll learn all about spark merging, deal?"

"But why would I wait until I'm older, when I can go and asked Bee?"

"Because... because spark merging isn't... something you really talk about. Just like you don't talk about sex, with ah... you're parents... Unless you're ready for the talk." Arcee said. Raf's eyes bugged out. "Oh... ah... gottcha." Raf said, sitting back down, and Miko beat Jack's high score.

"Well, that went well." Starscream grinned.

"Oh, shut up." Arcee said, rolling her optics, and walking away.

* * *

So, I know this chapter was... eh, not exactly good, not exactly bad, but... somewhere in between. Although, I think I am developing writer's block, so if anyone had any suggestions?

Anywho, let me know if you have any suggestions! Please REVIEW! follow, and favorite.

~Starscream's Biglover out! PEACE!


	11. Chapter 11: Hanger F & E

*I've been away on a vacation for three weeks, so if your wondering why i haven't been updating a lot, and keeping in touch, that's why I haven't been updating the stories, and shit. I was at a camp, actually, so, again, that's why you haven't seen or heard from me, in case your wondering. School starts next week, and things should be back on track. I'm trying out for the drama club, basketball, and Power of the Pen.

Ya'll don't need ta worry any more about how much longer It'll take for me to upload the best stories you've ever read about yourself.*

Oh, and I'm gonna focus more on the war than Starcee. We're going to have to catch up with the episodes on TFP: BH. (TFP: BH= Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters)

Guess what else... IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!:D :D :D Happy Birthday to ME!:D :D :D *drinks a whole cube of energon*

Well, Starscream's glare tells me he's not happy, so I should probably write now.

Starscream: Yes, you should human! I want to see what will become of Soundwave and the decepticons!

Me: You actually paid paid to my story?... :D

Starscream: ... Just shut up, and continue working on this story, and... happy birthday... i guess -_-.

Me: I LOVE YOU!

Starscream: Okay... we talked about this human... stay the hell away from me...

Me: *_*

Starscream: o_O

Megatron: HAHAHA! :D!

lol

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

_The following week..._

Ratchet looked on the computer files, and read them over carefully, when one of the warning beacons went off, alerting him and the others. Agent Fowler emerged from his office, and looekd over to Optimus. "Prime, what in the name Uncle Sam's beard is going out there? I'm in the middle of an important phone call with one of the generals!" Optimus ignored the small, angry human, and walked over to Ratchet's computer, reading the warnings carefully. "Optimus, what is it?" Ratchet asked, following Optimus' optics as the great Prime read them.

"It appears that Megatron has launched an attack on Hanger E, old friend." Optimus replied.

"What? How did they find us?" Smokescreen asked.

"I do not know, but doubt, we will be attacked. Agent Fowler, we must find a way to protect Hanger E, and the beings inside of it." Before Fowler could reply, Ratchet spoke up, frowning and looking down at the computer. "But how?" he asked.

"Perhaps we can make the decepticons believe that Hanger E is a different hanger..." Starscream said, rubbing his chin, deep in thought and concentration.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Jack asked, looking at the seeker confused.

"I'm saying that... perhaps, if we can somehow make the decepticons believe that Hanger F is Hanger E."

"Starscream, what in the pit are you talking about?!" Bulkhead asked, growing enraged. Starscream brought his servo down from his chin, snapping out of his thoughts. Taking air in his vents, the ex- con replied, "What I mean, wrecker, is that if we paint a black line under Hanger F, it'll look Hanger E, forcing the decepticons in believing that Hanger F is Hanger E... Understand, or shall I draw a picture for you?"

"Wait, so your saying that we should paint a line under the F, causing it to look like an E, am I correct?" Raf asked.

"Yes, that is my exact thought." Starscream said.

"Well, unfortunately for us, even if we do that, one problem still remains; their will to Hangers with the letter "E" on it. What do we do with the real Hanger E?" Arcee asked.

"Never fret, my dear, we'll just simply apply black pain under Hanger F making it look as if it were to be Hanger E, and apply white paint to Hanger E, under the line, making is look as if it were Hanger F... Simply putting it, we just switch the Hangers, E and F." Starscream said. Optimus stared at Starscream, over to Ratchet, then the kids, and finally over to the computer. Four, long, silent minutes passed before Optimus finally broke the silence.

"A very wise decision, Starscream. Agent Fowler, evacuate all life forms in Hanger F, and any other important material. We will take of this situation." Prime said.

"Of course. I shall develop a small team of men to evacuate the soldiers in Hanger F, and get someone to apply paint to the Hangers." said Agent Fowler, disappearing into his office.

* * *

A loud, ear ringing explosion rang throughout the entire Antarctic, followed by two more. Smoke and fiery ashes filled the air, engulfing the frozen tundra in flames. A small group of seekers flew through the air, twirling, and disappeared into the sky.

"This is S.T.3.V.3. Hanger E has been successfully destroyed, Lord Megatron. We will need a ground bridge."

"Excellent, excellent. Return to me, as soon as possible." said a deep voice, growling in pleasure over the other end of the seeker's comm. link.

"Of course, Lord Megatron." S.T.3.V.3. replied. A green force field appeared, and the seekers flew right into, coming to an immediate stop.

* * *

_Ten minutes sped ahead..._

Megatron stared at the sky, admiring it being engulfed in flames and ashes; he then returned his attention to the his scanner. "It was because you that leas me here." he said, staring at the red dot on his scanner, the red dot that indicated a neutral; a neutral that gave him the coordinates to the autobot's base. He remembered a few days ago how there had been an incoming transmission, and strange coordinates that showed a base, where no doubt, the autobots had been hiding. Laserbeak had been sent out to investigate the coordinates, and explore; he returned with information that the autobot's had been hiding there, along with a few mere humans.

For a long time, the warlord stared at his scanner, wondering who or what the source was that had sent the coordinates. Has one of Optimus' men betrayed him? No, impossible! The autobots were far to loyal to the great Prime, and they would never betray him. In some ways and sometimes, Megatron wished that his men were as loyal to him as Optimus' men were. Perhaps, a neutral had arrived on this dustball for a planet, and had been an undercover autobot, or some neutral.

"Who are you?" Megatron asked himself. He opened up his comm. link, and contacted his trusty TIC. "Soundwave, I fear the autobots have played a trick on us. Send Laserbeak to investigate the Hangers." The only reply he got was a simple grunt, the opening of a groundbridge. A small, metal, birdlike, minion of Soundwave's came out, and flew into the sky. Laserbeak scanned, once again, the autobot's base, looking for any survivors. He flew around a few times, and reported nothing out of the new ordinary. Megatron called for a groudbridge, and disappeared into the dark halls of the Nemesis.

* * *

_Normal time..._

"YES! Those idiots actually fell for it!" shouted Miko, jumping in the air, and pumping her fist in the air, like a maniac.

"Indeed they did. To be honest with you all, I'm a bit surprised that Megatron truly believed that Hanger F was E." Starscream added.

"Well, let's just be grateful that the decepticons fell for a simple paint job." Ultra Magnus cut in.

"Yeah, well... I mean, it's not like anything bad happened, right?" Bulkhead asked.

"No, nothing bad happened! We switched the Hangers over, fooled the decepticons, and-" Arcee was cut off when an explosion rang out through the base, making the humans stutter in there movements.

"What's going on?" Smokescreen asked? Another loud explosion came out, this time causing the alarms to trigger. Red lights flashed everywhere, much to everyone's annoyance. Starscream held Arcee close to him, and she returned his embrace, both trying to protect eachother. "PRIME! What the samhill is all the commotion?!" Agent Fowler yelled, surprisingly over the alarm that was ringing in his ear.

"That proves how loud this human is, he can yell over alarms. Perhaps we should replace the alarms with this tiny humans vocal cords." Starscream mumbled to Arcee, making her chuckle a bit. Ratchet went to look at the security cameras, and was met by the Starscream's ex- armada. "It appears the decepticons know of our bases location... The plan didn't work! Slag it!" Ratchet said, slamming his fist down at the computer. Optimus calmly placed a firm, steady, servo on Ratchet's shoulder. "Easy, old friend. We will have to abandon the bunker. Autobots, prepare to roll out. Ultra Magnus, ensure the safety of there travels, as well of the humans. I will go out, and take care of the decepticons." Optimus said, pulling out his large gun, and swaggering outside.

"Wait, allow me to accompany you, Prime. I know how the deceptions think. Please, let me help you!" Starscream begged, moving out of Arcee's grasp.

"No, the decepticons are still unaware of your resurrection. You and Arcee will head out along with the others." Optimus replied.

"But, Prime..." Starscream was at lost for words, he knew that the deceptions would probably, capture him, and interrogate him for questions and answers, or execute him, most likely. He knew who had won. Starscream nodded, and walked back over to Arcee, wings slightly stooped.

Ultra Magnus waited for Optimus to go out of view, and then turned to his men. "Autobots, listen up; while Optimus takes care of the decepticons, it is essential that we find a safer place. We will split up in teams, and abandon the bunker, until Optimus says otherwise. We'll wait until further notice, and arrive on various destinations. I believe that if we each go separate places, we'll have a better chance from being caught. Should spot anything, report it to me over the comm. links." Ultra Magnus said, turning to the groundbridge. He typed in some random destination, and ordered that Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Smokescreen all go first. Transforming into their vehicle moods (with the human, of course). Then, Ratchet, Agent Fowler, and Bumblebee went, feeling uneasy a bit.

As soon as the last pair left, Ultra Magnus turned to Starscream, Arcee and Jack. "The three of you will travel together at these coordinates. Should you see anything suspicious, alert me through the comm. link." Ultra Magnus said.

"Wait, ah... sir," Jack asked, looking at the warrior, "aren't you coming with us? Optimus ordered for all of us to go, including you."

"Indeed Jack, but I will remain, defending the bunkers, and ensuring your leave." Ultra Magnus said, picking him up and handing him to Arcee. Despite his squirming, Arcee was able to set him down, and transformed into her motorcycle mode. Starscream transformed as well, and headed for the groundbridge followed by Arcee. Ultra Magnus waited for them until they were finally out of view. He then took off, running as fast as his pedes could go, to help his leader, who was fighting against... Soundwave?

* * *

Starscream, Arcee and Jack arrived in a large, seemingly never ending, grassy field. Luckily for them, there weren't any signs of human life anywhere, and they were able to transform without being seen. "Well, what do we do now?" Jack asked, getting off of Arcee, who transformed into her alt mode. "We wait, I guess." Arcee replied. Starscream transformed as well, and stared at Arcee. "What shall we do in the meantime?" he asked.

"We should probably look for a place for Jack to get food, and sleep." Arcee said.

"Actually, I'm... not really hungry." Jack said.

"Are you sure? I could have Starscream fly over this field, and look for burger joint, or something." Arcee asked, bending down to look at him. Jack didn't look up, he just stared at the soft looking grass, clutching his stomach. "No, it's not tha- I just don't... fell wee, is all." Jack replied.

"What are your symptoms, boy?" Starscream asked. Arcee glared at him, as a mother would her child. "Fine, Jack! What are your symptoms?" Starscream asked again.

"Well, my stomach hurts, my head feels dizzy, and my are like.. shaking or something," Jack breathed."... other than that, perfect."

"You should rest, if you feel dizzy. Don't want you passing out on us." Arcee said.

"Rest on what? In case you didn't notice, Arcee, we're surrounded by nothing but fricken- frac, grass, in the fucking middle of nowhere!" he said, head spinning. Before Arcee could reply, Jack felt pressure on his head, as if it was being squeezed, like a dog toy. In response, the young man was about to fall over, only yo be caught in Arcee's servo.

"Jack, are you okay? Jack!" Arcee asked, letting him rest in her servo. She looked to Starscream for help. "Starscream, he's hot- really hot!"

"Yes, well, organics tend to do that... a lot, they are warm blooded after all." Starscream replied.

"What- no! I mean, when a human gets sick, their body temperature tends to goes up, and they feel hot. Here, just hold him, and you'll feel how hot he is." she said, handing him over to Starscream.

"Get him the frag away from me! I don't have to touch or hold him to know if he's hot or cold, whatever the case- I'll take your word for it, thank you very much!" Starscream yelled, jerking up, and putting his servos up in front of his face. Arcee glared at him, and held Jack closer. "You know, you can a real at sometimes? It's not his fault he's sick! Come on Jack, let's find a place for you to stay." Arcee said.

"Wait, Arcee, you can't just go by yourself!" Starscream yelled running after them.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." the femme replied.

"Alright, alright, I'll fly into the sky, and see if there's any place for Jack to get help." Starscream said.

"Really? Well, glad to see you changed your mind about him... For once." Arcee said. Starscream couldn't think of a comeback, so instead, he transformed, in search of a hospital... or somewhere where Jack can get help.

"Be safe." Arcee said.

* * *

Alright, first off, this chapter takes place during Minus One, and things are being played a bit differently, but for a specific reason. The story will be following along with the show. Yes, incase your all wondering, Soundwave is going to be captured, but things are (again) going to be played differently.

Anyways, who's the one who told Megatron of the entire plan, and where the REAL Hanger E was? _Who was it_, and _why_ are the two main questions here. Was it... Starscream? No, can't be, I mean... Starscream... he's bonded with Arcee- BONDED! It can't be him, Arcee even got a chance to look into the seekers true thoughts and feelings, so... is it him? Or perhaps, someone else on the team? Who would betray their own side, and give away the information about the plans, AND the coordinates to the base?

And what's happening to Jack? Is he sick, did he have a reaction to the explosion... well, IS he having reaction to the explosion

If you answer to that question, and get it right, I'll let you know what'll happen within the next few chapters. (Please have a Fanfiction account, so I can PM you, should you answer correctly).

Well, that just about concludes this chapter, ummmm... yeah. Well, enjoy and stay healthy.

~Starscream's Biglover


	12. Chapter 12: Captured

Here we go again, another chapter. I'm going through a tough time, and I don't know when I'll be able to post a new chapter. See, a few things have come up, making it impossible to post new chapters.

1.) every time I try to upload a new chapter, some god, damn, pop up comes along, and ALWAYS had to mess me up, saying the dumbest crap ever like "Fix errors, or try again later!

2. someone might be hacking into my profile, ruining my reputation, and changing my password!... EVERY DAMN TIME! For reals, I should be on chapter 18 by now! But, someone keeps messing me up, and fucking with my profile! Whoever it is, better stop it, or IMA HACK YA RIGHT BACK!

And two, I'm going into R.O.T.C., so... keep that in mind.

So, if this chapter actually gets posted UNLIKE THE OTHER ONES!, R&R please. Any requests, lemme know, don't hate me because of the damn pop ups, blah blah blaaaaah!-_-

~Biglover, cause that's what they call me now!;)

* * *

As Starscream and his mate went away, all that remained was me, and the bunker. Quickly, very quickly, I sped off, running to assist Optimus who was battling Predaking and and Soundwave both at the same time. Predaking seemed to be ignoring Soundwave, who used his cables, to attempt to jerk Optimus in the air. He and Optimus seemed to be both ignoring actually.

Whatever the case, I shot one of the cables out of the air, and leaped off a small cliff, and onto Soundwave, who noticed this, and transformed, speeding away into the cool, airy, night. I looked back over to Optimus. Predaking had him in a neck choking headlock, and repeatedly punched him in his gut numerous times.

I shot at his shoulder, but he moved Optimus in front, and the blast hit him, square in the optic, a shriek emerging from him. I growled, and pulled out my swords, running over to Predaking. He tossed Optimus onto the ground, and ran towards me as well; we both jumped into the air, and kicked the other in the chest. When my pedes hit the ground, I spun around, and I charged again at Predaking, slashing him in the back.

Predaking howled out, and spun around, kicking me hard in the chest, and shooting at me. I jumped back, and dogged the bullets, shooting at his face. I grinned when I managed to shoot his shoulder blade. Predaking shook it off, and sped toward me again, only to have Optimus jump in front of me, and kicking him back. He landed flat on his aft. "Ultra Magnus, I thought I ordered you to leave the base." he said, picking Predaking up, and throwing him around.

"Indeed, but I stayed behind, to ensure of others safety." I replied, watching as Predaking was spun around, like a ragdoll, and thrown into a boulder.

"I meant for you to along with the others, not leave them to random coordinates, not stay behind and fight."

"Sir, I refuse to allow you to handle two decepticons on your own." I said firmly. Optimus grumbled, but chose to ignore it, as he continued to beat Predaking. As I thought back, something came to my senses. Where was Soundwave? I turned around, and saw the communications officer flying towards Prime. Shooting him down, Soundwave fell flat into a power line, electrocuting him, and slammed onto rock hard asphalt. Optimus looked up, and threw Predaking to the other side of the ground. He transformed and sped away.

"Well done, Commander." Optimus said.

"Thank you sir. Now, uh... what're we to do with Soundwave?"

"Hmm... we shall take him prisoner. Perhaps me will able to get information from him of the decepticons."

"But sir, not that I'm saying that this won't work, but how are we going to to do that? Soundwave isn't one to betray the decepticons." I said.

"Affirmative... Contact Ratchet. First thing we must do, is ensure that he does not offline. Perhaps we can have him take a look into Soundwave's mind.

"Very well sir." I said.

"In the meantime, I will gather Soundwave into the medbay."

* * *

The incy, cool, night air whipped against the seeker's wings, as as he sped around, for what felt like the hundredth time! Starscream couldn't find one sign of human life anywhere! "And to think that I'm surrounded by the almost every fragging time I go out to fly! NOW, all of a sudden, they seemed to have disappeared, and decide to hide! Ridiculous! Curse humans and their diseases! Maybe instead of fragging eachother, and wasting their money on meaningless things, they could actually use it for medical purposes! Unbelievable!" the seeker complained to himself, going on and on about how the humans were worthless living creatures! "OH! And don't even get me started on their sexual performances!" he growled.

Starscream lowered from the clouds, and spotted- _finally_ a small city from where he was. He comm. Arcee. "Starscream? Are you there?" Arcee asked, sounding worried.

"Yes, and I have located a small city not far from where I am."

"Well... where is it?"

"Uh... I'm not exactly sure. I don't know how far it's going to take for me to get to you and the boy. It took me quite a while to locate a city." Starscream said.

"Well, how far away does it look like it will take you?" Arcee asked. Starscream checked his scanners, already flying to Arcee's location.

"From it appears, quite a while. And I don't know if I'm going to be able to recall how to to get to the city... once I get to you."

"Well, maybe if I go to you, we'll be able to make better time. Stay back in the city, and I'll come to you." Arcee said.

"No, it's to dangerous. What if the decepticons sight you?"

"Then I'll have to shoot them. What're so worried about?" Arcee asked.

"Fine. But if anything happens, call me. Got it?" Starscream asked.

"Yeah, yeah! Ya know, I can take of myself!" Arcee said, closing the comm. link. Starscream sighed, and flew back to the city, close enough to have it in his sights, but not close enough to be spotted. He waited in an open a field, surrounded by nothing but grass, and cornstalks.

* * *

"Jack? JACK!" Arcee yelled. He grunted, slowly opening his eyes. "Arcee?"

"Listen Jack, I need you stay awake for me, okay? I'm gonna take you to get help, but I need you to stay awake for me." Arcee said.

"W-what?" Jack asked, rubbing his eyes, and clutching his stomach.

"Just stay awake, and hold on tight." Arcee replied, transforming into her motorcycle mode.

"Fine, yeah... w-whatever." he mumbled, grabbing onto the handle, and held on for dear life. Jack felt his head squeeze and tighten as he adjusted to the speed Arcee was going. His head spun around, as he gripped the handle bars tighter. His stomach squeezed and jerked around as Arcee twisted and turned. Each time the two wheeler did, it felt as if a bomb had just gone off in his head and stomach.

Arcee sped towards Starscream's life signature, following the dot closely. She pumped her fuel to full, maxim power, and continued to speed toward him. She could tell that Jack was going to pass out any minute, making her more scared. What if he fell off? What if she had to carry him all the way over to Starscream?

Arcee kept kicking up her fuel, and her power to it's full strength. She had to get Jack to safety asap!

* * *

"Ultra Magnus to Ratchet. Come in Ratchet."

"Ratchet here. Ultra Magnus, I trust you were able to take care of the decepticons?"

"Not exactly."

"Come again?"

"We have a captured con in our custody."

"By the allspark... But who?"

"Soundwave; and he is badly injured. Under Optimus' orders, I am to inform you that you are to recuperate him. So that we may be able to get information out of him."

"But... Ultra Magnus, even if Soundwave is fully recuperated, do you think we are going to get any information out of him? I mean... this is Soundwave we're talking of! Not Starscream!"

"Indeed. But, However the case, we have a prisoner aboard the base, who has decepticon information. Much information. Whatever the case, I was told to inform you- under Optimum's orders to have Soundwave fixed."

"Well... is it at least safe to aboard the base yet?"

"For the others? It may be wise to hold off until then. We must ensure that Soundwave is completely under full control and surveillance."

"Very well."

"I shall open up a groundbridge to your coordinates. Inform the others of where you're going. So they know that it is still not safe."

"Alright then. I shall stand by and await for the groudbridge to appear."

* * *

"There you are! How's Jack" Starscream asked.

"Not good. Passed out a few times before. Luckily though, I was able to wake him, and he didn't fall off."

"Good. Now Jack, listen to me carefully; I need you to be strong, and walk towards the nearest medical facility you can find. Can you do that?"

"Uh... I don't know. I'm not feeling so well." Jack, leaning against Arcee's leg for support with one hand, and clutching his stomach with the other.

"I could fly over the sky and find a hospital." Starscream suggested.

"And once you do, then what? You can't just drop him off there! It would attract to much attention!" Arcee said.

"Hmm... you're right about that..."

"Guys, I'm stop worrying!" Jack said.

"You're face and appearance say otherwise."

"Jack, how far do you think you walk?" Arcee asked.

"Ugh... hold on, give me a minute." Jack said, attepmting to move forward, but fell back down.

"JACK!" Arcee said. Starscream stopped Arcee before she could touch him.

"What are you doing?" Arcee yelled.

"Touching Jack, and moving him around while he is ill, is not going to help us at all. It will only cause more damage to his current status."

"Then what're we supposed to do? Sit here, and watch him rust away?"

"No, we simply contact Agent Fowler, and have assist us."

"... that wouls be easy if he weren't on the other side of the fragging planet!"

"Hmm... who said anything about having Agent Fowler take Jack to the hospital?" Starscream asked, smirking.

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

"The damage looked bad, but was a snap to repair. All of his internal injuries are repaired, the crack on his mask was easy to fix. He should be out of stasis lock within the hour." Ratchet said, running tests on the computer.

"Impressive, old friend." Optimus said, putting a servo on his friend's shoulder.

"Do you think it's safe enough to have the others return, sir?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"So long as awe keep him under surveillance, I do not believe the others will come to any harm." Optimus said.

"I shall inform the others of our prisoner." Ultra Magnus said, walking away.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight; we're going back to a base, with a deadly decepticon in it?" Miko asked.

"That's the plan." Wheeljack replied.

"COOL!" Miko yelled, jumping in the air.

"No Miko, not cool! And you're not going anywhere near him!" Bulkhead said.

"Aw! No fair!" Miko said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm only doing that to make sure that you're safe."

"Still not cool! I can take care of myself!" Miko replied, walking over to the groundbridge. Bulkhead sighed. "Wheeljack, go talk to her." Bulkhead said.

* * *

"Agent Fowler? Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear. What's going on?"

"Listen closely; Jack has developed a sickness of some sort, and we were able to find a hospital, but we need an assistance."

"What in the name of Uncle Sam's beard do you mean Jack has developed a sickness?"

"Are you deaf? I said he's sick."

"Alright, you don't have to get so bitchy about it with me! I'll... send one of my men out to you. What's your location?"

"Cleveland." Starscream growled.

"Very well. Stand by, and await a bridge. Did you hear from Ultra Magnus yet?"

"Arcee is talking to him right now, as we speak."

"Good. Once she tells you of what's going on, I'll have one of my men from the base come and take Jack to the Hospital."

"We shall await for any further instructions." Starscream said, closing the comm. link.

"What's going on with you?" Starscream asked. Arcee held up her digit, still talking. He crossed his arms over his chest, just as Arcee was concluding her conversation. "Well?"

"Ultra Magnus said it's safe to return to base, however Soundwave is captured."

"Soundwave? But what's he doing there? He's not a warrior! He's a communications officer!"

"Whatever the case, it's safe to return to base. But for you, it's a different story."

"What do you mean?" Starscream asked, wings dropping.

"Well, they're afraid Soundwave's going to pick up on your life signature. They want you to remain behind."

"WHAT? For how long? They can't do that! Where am I supposed to recharge? Drink energon? Hmm? They can't just deprive me of my rights!"

"I know, but Starscream, if Soundwave spots you, then your cover breaks lose!"

"I don't care about my cover! Why can't I just slip through? In and out? I'll even stay in our room!"

"If it makes you feel any better... I'll stay with you."

"Well... that doesn't exactly satisfy me, but..."

"Oh, so I don't satisfy you?"

"What? NO! That's not what I meant! Of course you satisfy me- in every way to! I was just... just..."

"Primus Starscream, you're so gullible, I could laugh!" Arcee said.

"What Ugh! You're not helping!" Starscream replied, turning his back from her.

"Well, maybe this will." Arcee said, wrapping her arms around his waist, and leaning her head on his shoulder. The two stayed like that for the longest tie, Jack resting on the grass, until a bridge appeared, and a small army jeep came through, until stopping on front of Arcee.

"Where is he?" asked a small man, emerging out from the jeep. Starscream pointed to where Jack was, and the human ran over to him, and heped him into the jeep. They watched as the jeep sped away with Jack, and out of sight.

"Then there were two." Starscream said, wrapping an arm around Arcee's waist, smirking.

"Not now, Starscream!" Arcee replied

"What? I was just consoling you!"

"Look, I'm tired, I don't what the frag is wrong with Jack, and I'm carrying!"

"Alright, alright. Shh... Look, let's just lie down for a while, and wait to hear from Optimus and others." Starscream suggested. Arcee nodded her helm, and sat down, moving into Starscream's lap. The seeker laid back, and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing Arcee's helm. She moved up to the seeker's chest, and offlined her optics, as Arcee fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

So, how was this chapter? Cliffhanger, or are questions being answered? Any ideas for me? Let me know on the comments. Don't hate me because of the damn pop ups!

~Biglover, cause that's what they're calling me;)


End file.
